Triple The Trouble
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Jay, an OC, is the best friend of the troublesome twins. Join her as she goes through another year at Hogwarts. Will love bloom between some? Remember to review!
1. How Did I End Up In A Bathtub?

The sound of beeping rang faintly throughout my ears as my alarm clock did its job. Opening my eyes slowly, I glanced at it and slung am arm over, hitting the small snooze button and silencing that awful noise.

"Ugh, I got to get up. I have to go to the Weasleys today." I threw my arm over my blue eyes and laid there for a moment before realization struck me hard.

"I have to get ready and go to the Weasleys today! Crap! What time is it!" I yelled out loud.

Looking at my alarm clock once more I noted the time to be 9:00, and I promised Molly and Arthur that I would be there by at least 10:30. They were all having a get together and were going to do all sorts of things before school started again. They invited me like the good people they were.

I shot up from my bed and quickly found my suitcase, throwing it down onto my mattress with haste. I hurriedly found all the things that were necessary and stuffed them into my suitcase when a fluttering noise caught my attention. Looking over to the window I saw Shadow hovering with a letter in his mouth.

I walked over and opened it up, allowing him to perch upon the wooden stand that was in my room. I had made it just for him, and he loved it to death!

"What you got there Shadow?" I took the letter from his mouth and was surprised that it was from Molly. Actually I don't even remember letting him out. Oh well. Suddenly the letter jerked from my hand and formed a face, with Molly's voice ringing out from it.

"Jay! We are so excited to have you over once more this summer! Arthur and the boys are all getting up and ready as I speak! Ronald was hoping that you would play Quidditch with all of us this year! We look forward to seeing you dear!"

And with that the letter made a kissy face and a popping noise before disappearing into thin air. A smile lingered on my face at the thought of seeing them all again. I hadn't seen them all summer and personally it killed me. I mean my two best friends in the whole wide world were away from me for the whole summer! Yep, Fred and George are those two best friends. The twins and prankster that I have grown to love.

After I had finished packing I took a quick shower and had put on some casual clothes that I though would be appropriate since I am appearently playing Quidditch today. Those clothes consisted of some blue jean shorts that came to about mid-thigh, and a dark purple tank top. I slipped on some shoes before taking my suit case and all other items to the overly large fireplace in my living room. Hurrying back to my room and took Shadow and led him to the window.

"Shadow, go back to The Burrow. I'll see you later ok?" I gave him a kiss and he flew off. I on the other hand made my way back down to the living room. I walked into the fire place and got me a good hand full of powder. Looking ahead I said the words, "The Burrow!" I smacked down the powder and was engulfed by green flames.

I fell from the sky and landed in water. My legs felt as though they were resting on a log and my back was against something cold, almost like a wall of tile or concrete or something. My eyes were closed due to the throbbing pain in my bum, so I tried to push myself up but instead slid and landed sideways on something rather soft and kind of warm. Nah scratch that, this thing was hot and if I'm not mistaken it was get hotter by the minute.

Finally I opened my eyes and was not where I thought I would be. I thought I would be in a little creek or something, but boy was I wrong. In my line of vision I saw the most oddest of things. I saw a wooden door, counter, a mirror and a toilet. Then that thing I landed sideways on decided to move slightly. My eyes widened as I finally figured out where I was and what I was in. I was in a bathtub...and I wasn't alone.

My eyes trailed from the hot steaming water to a pale and very well toned chest. And finally to a pair of widened and shocked brown eyes. Long jaw-length, red hair stuck to his blushing face and I realized who it was. One of his arms was resting on the side of the tub while the other was underneath the water, holding himself up and away from me.

"George! Gahh! What..I'm sorry!" I quickly scrambled up from the bath and hurried out the door, leaving a poor and embarrassed George to mull things over. I quickly made a turn when I slipped from the water I had carried with me and tumbled down the stairs before knocking into someone and making us both fall to the wooden floor.

"Ouch. That hurt too." I said while grasping my forehead. Who ever I fell on this time I had head butted on my way down. Appearently I was a glutton for pain today.

"You're telling me." The other person replied.

I looked up and saw the identical twin to George, Fred. He also had a hand to his forehead while the other pushed himself and me up from the floor. I was sprawled on top of him after my glorious tumble down the stairs.

"Oh Fred I'm sorry! Good Lord I haven't even been here five minutes and I've given you a concussion and I've probably scarred poor George for life! I'm sorry!" I stood up and held out a hand to help him. He accepted it gladly and I pulled him back up into a standing position.

"What happen to George and you then?" He asked, not aware of what had happen just moments ago. "And why the devil are you wet?"

I felt my face flush red with embarrassment but thankfully I was saved by none other than Molly. Or I thought I was saved.

"Oh Jay my dear! You made it just on time! We were about to gather around the in the living room and have some breakfast. Why are you so wet?" I swallowed and tried my best to think of a good story but sadly came up with nothing. If I were to tell them what had happen, Fred would never let me and George hear the end of it. And knowing Molly, she would have a spur of the moment and go grab a scrapbook filled with a bunch of baby bath pictures. Or something weird like that.

"Well...I ummm. You see what happen was...I fell."

They both looked at me and nodded their head in a fashion that basically told me to go on. I had their full attention.

"And I fell in some water upstairs. And then I slipped coming down the stairs and I stumbled into Fred." I told them, an awkward smile upon my face.

"But how did you fall into water upstairs? The only way you could have done that is if upstairs was flooded or someone was taking a bath." Fred said, not aware that he had basically just answered the question that was presented to me.

Molly threw up her hands and shouted, "Let's stop badgering the girl and welcome her! She hasn't been here all summer! Now come along deary, let's get you into some dry clothes. Where's your luggage?"

Luggage? Oh no! My luggage! I'm not even sure if it made it through! Great. I was about to answer her when A loud thumping noise caught our attention. George, hair still wet and clinging to his face, was sauntering down the stairs, my luggage behind him. Poor guy. I hope a suitcase didn't fall on top of him after I bolted out of there.

"G-George." I said, my face turning a slight shade of pink. I must say, this was quite awkward for me, and probably for him too.

"Here's your stuff. It fell after you left." He said, trying to control the rising color to his face.

Fred stared at his twin, noting his wet hair, and then to me, noting my pink face. And FINALLY put the pieces together.

With a smirk he put an arm around both me and George before saying, "Uh huh. I get it now. Naughty thing to do in a bath tub. And in our house! You should know better than that Jay."

I felt the heat rising to extraordinary measures and at that moment, I closed my eyes and lowered my head. "Thanks Fred. You're such a good friend."

"Anytime love! Anytime."


	2. A Muggle Game Called Mister?

**Alright guys, this is the second chappie of my wonderful Harry Potter story. Remember to review; it makes my world go round! Oh and I'm open to any suggestions if you would like to submit them. :)**

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter doesn't belong to me and neither do the characters. Only thing I own is the OC Jay. **

I was ready. Ready to kick some major butt that is! My hair was up in a pony tail and my hands were covered by a pair of black gloves. I had decided to go barefoot since shoes would probably be a bother to me for the current situation.

"Come on Jay! What are you waiting for!" Shouted Ron from above me.

"Don't get your wand in a knot I'm coming!" I mounted my broom and kicked off with tremendous speed. I was in front of everyone within a matter of seconds.

"Well I'm here. Who's with whom?" I asked, staring at all the red heads before me.

"Since only four are playing me and George has decided to be together while you a Fred are together. Is that alright with you?" Ron asked, wobbling slightly on his broom. Balance and him just didn't get along too well.

"Sounds good to me." I said while getting over to Fred. He looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"Come on Jay; let's show them how it's done." He said, glancing over to the two 'enemies'.

"With pleasure."

Since there were only four people we only used one ball, the Quaffle. Molly was down on the ground with it in her hand while everyone else was on the sidelines, ready to cheer us on. Harry and Hermione had shown up a little after breakfast and were appearently ecstatic to see what I was like on a broom. No one had ever seen it before so it was probably going to be quite a show.

"Now you four play fair! I know how you three in particular are when you get together! George, Fred, Jay, did you hear me?" Molly shouted from the ground.

"Yea, yea, mum! Just toss the bloody ball!" George yelled down to her.

She rolled her eyes and threw it up as hard as she could. And then it was on. Ron and Fred were guarding the rings while George and I engaged in a 'friendly' fight for the ball. I had swooped down and caught it, turning upside down momentarily to avoid the long arm that came toward me, trying to grab the ball.

I laughed as I saw George try to catch up with me. "What's the matter George? Am I too fast for you?" I teased, tossing the Quaffle up in the air and catching it again right before he could get to it.

"Not in your dreams!" He said while kicking up the speed. He came zooming at me and I barley dodged, almost dropping the ball in the process. I flew toward Ron and threw it as hard as I could, but sadly it was stopped and threw to George.

I stopped for a moment, eyeing the ball under his arms and then eyeing him in general. He took off and I followed in hot pursuit. I was able to get up beside him where I managed to knock it from his grasp. It fell to the ground and we both had to do a nose dive to get to it. But unfortunately for us, the ball hit the ground before we could catch it, and we didn't exactly slow down enough in time. In other words, we crash landed...hard.

I rolled across the dirt and felt something land on top of me roughly. Opening my eyes I saw George had his head resting on my chest. Getting up, he got off of me, blush obvious, while a hoard of people rushed toward us in a hurry.

"George! Jay! Are you alright!" Arthur asked in a hurry, helping us both up from the ground. Fred and Ron descended and asked the same thing.

"We're fine you guys, honestly." At least I thought I was fine. Standing up was no problem, but when I started to take a step forward, a searing pain swept through my ankle. I felt myself begin to fall but was thankfully caught by someone. Honestly, I really do adore these people!

Looking up I saw it was Arthur. "I thought you said you were alright, hmmm." He said, a small smile gracing his face.

Molly came over and took a good look at my ankle before pursing her lips. "You've sprained it pretty badly. Come on now, let's all go inside. I'll fix it in there."

Everyone did as they were told and all started back toward the house. I saw Fred and Ron flying above, racing almost. I shouted up to them rather loudly, hopeful that they could hear me.

"You two be careful now! I'd hate for you to have a sprained ankle like me!"

I felt the eyes of many on me and I shrugged my shoulders. "What? Kill me for caring."

We made it back to the house and Arthur sat me down on the couch. Harry was to my right and George was to me left. I felt them lift my ankle up onto a cushion on a small table before Molly got out her wand.

"This may hurt a little Jay." She focused intently before circling her wand around my ankle and saying, "Episkey."

I felt a small tingling sensation sweep through my ankle, hurting slightly. But after a few moments it was gone. A large smile covered my face and I thanked her greatly.

"Thank you Molly! It's as if nothing ever happen to it!" I said cheerily.

Fred came over and sat on the arm of the couch next to Fred while I engaged in a conversation with Harry and Hermione about the new term at Hogwarts.

Fred had leaned down to his identical brother and whispered in his ear, delighted by the reaction that he got.

"I've been meaning to ask Georgie, what DID you two do in that bathtub?" Fred grinned mischievously while George shot him a small glare. I was totally oblivious until the two were suddenly on the floor rolling around.

"I'll kill you Fred!" George shouted.

"I was just joking around George!" Fred countered while trying to escape the wrath of his brother.

Poor Ginny was walking from the kitchen by the time the fight had started. She stared down at her brothers before sighing and going around to talk with Harry. Molly came forward and bent down, grabbing them both by the collars of their shirts and yanking them apart from each other rather roughly.

"I don't know what happen but this is no way to act! Especially in my house!" She said, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed with a look that said if they were to do it again, she would lock them in their rooms for the rest of their lives.

"Sorry mum." They said in unison, head bowed a little bit from the harshness of her words.

"Alright then. I'm going to go fix dinner. You lot get along and find something to do while I cook." She stomped off into the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

Fred and George broke out into a grin and suppressed their laughter, fearful of what their mum would do if she heard them laughing at her. Especially after the death threat they had received. They both plopped back down on the couch; everyone had shot up from the suddenness of their actions to see what was going on. I sat down between them and propped my feet up on the small table in front of me, stretching my arms out on font of me, delighted by the pops that creeped up my spine.

"What were you fighting about anyways?" I asked while bringing my arms back down and setting them on my lap, my curiosity at its peak.

Fred slung and arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him so he could whisper in my ear. "Well, I was just asking Georgie what it was you two-"

He was cut short by a smack to the back of the head. They both looked at each other with the intent to kill and I couldn't help but laugh at their antics. I swear, if they don't start getting along soon, the poor Professors at school are going to have their hands full.

"Honestly you guys, you would swear that you were still five!" I said while clasping my hand over my mouth, suppressing my never ending fit of giggles.

Suddenly everyone was on front of us once more, a large grin plastered across all if their faces. The three of us cocked an eyebrow at them and Ginny, who was in front, pulled out a small box with colored dots across the front.

I leaned forward to get a better look at this item. Then I glanced up to Ginny. "What is it?"

She tossed the box to me and crossed her arms. "It's a muggle game. Harry brought it over. He said it would be loads of fun if some of us were to play. It's called Mister."

Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not Mister, Ginny. Twister. The game's called Twister."

Ginny blushed a bit before smiling and clapping her hand together. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started. Harry, since you know more about this Twister. Tell us what to do and how to do it."

Harry, suddenly assuming the position of authority, stepped forward and pointed at our feet. "Alright, well first off, those who will be playing have to take their shoes off. We play in our socks. Then we need to clear a large space to lay down the mat. Then we need to appoint one person to be the spinner. That person will not be playing."

George and I gave each other a semi-confused glance before getting up and taking our shoes off. Appearently Hermione was going to be the spinner since she 'wouldn't want to make a complete fool out of herself', so she took refuge on the couch.

George and Fred had moved a few tables and chairs so we had a play to play. Harry spread out the mat and I stared at it in awe. "What's the concept of this game? I mean how do you win? This is just a white thing with a bunch of dots on it."

Harry then proceeded to take off his own shoes while telling us the instructions of how we were to play this Twister game. "Right. First we all need to pick a spot around the mat, not on it, but around it. Now when Hermione spins, she will say something like, left foot green. You will then put your left foot on the green dot. It doesn't matter which one, just as long as it's green. Then we go to the next person, and so on a so forth."

"That's it?" Fred said almost incredulously. It sounded rather...easy.

"That's it." Harry retorted.

"Then what's the point of the socks?" I asked while lifting my foot and pointing at it."

"It's to make the game harder. You try to be the last one standing, and if you wear socks, it makes it harder to hold your balance. The person last to fall wins the game. Shall we begin?" Harry asked while pushing up his glasses.

We all shrugged our shoulder and Hermione took that as a go. She flicked the small spinner and then looked at all of us. "Who's going first?"

"I will. To set an example." Harry said.

"Then right hand yellow."

Harry bent down and put his right hand on the closest yellow dot that he could find. And so the game was on. It had probably been about fifteen minutes and poor Ginny had done lost. She attempted to slide her foot to a red dot, but it was farther away than it looked, so she fell. The next to go was Fred. I was pretty sure that George, as an act of revenge from whatever had happen earlier, bumped him while trying to get to his own dot, making him fall. Then there was Ron. He had gotten himself into the weirdest positon known to any wizard alive. Some how, his head was underneath my belly, while his hands were crossed above Georges back. And his feet were spread eagle style. In other words, the poor bloke just gave up due to the amount of pain that was coursing through his body. So that left me, George and Harry.

"Jay, I believe it's your turn." Hermione said while pushing back a strand of hair. "Left foot blue."

I looked down only to see that my left foot was already on blue. I shifted my hands a bit so I wouldn't fall before asking, "What if my foot is already on blue?"

Harry lifted his head and replied, "Spin again then. And please hurry, I'm positive that my leg is falling asleep."

"Uhh, right." Hermione gave the small spinner another flick. "Okay then, left hand green."

I stretched my left hand from a yellow down all the way to a green one. Now my head was beside Georges and the guy looked as though he was about to go.

"What's wrong George? You doing okay over there?" I smirked at him as I saw him slide his right foot underneath one of my arms to a red dot.

"I'm fine, but are you. You seem to be having a bit of trouble there. I think you're starting to wobble a bit." He slowly inched his way over to me, pushing on my side. I pushed back and before we knew it, Harry had tumbled to the ground above us. Harry had been on top of me a George somehow, so when he came crashing down, we all came crashing down.

Due to the amount of laughter and the groans of pain, Molly emerged from the kitchen, spoon in hand. "What on earth are you all doing? I though I told you that there would be no more fighting in the house." She said sternly.

I managed to squirm my way out from underneath George, and quickly said, "We weren't! We were playing a muggle game called Mister!"

"Twister Jay! Twister!" Harry said, though it came out a bit muffled due to his head being crammed into the floor below. Georges arm had slung up and was now on top of his head.

"Sorry, Harry. We were playing a muggle game called Twister." I gave her the best smile I could manage at the moment. And I thought it was pretty good due to the current position that we were all in. George arms across Harry's head, my leg over Georges stomach. Harry was just on top of us all, and quite frankly, it hurt a little bit. I never knew I was so flexible until this day.

"If you say so. But get up off that dirty floor. Dinner is ready and I didn't cook it just so it could get cold. Come along now."

We all scrambled from the living room and took our seat at the large dining table in the next room. We all crammed our plates full before we started to dig in; laughing at how much fun we had today.

"You kids should actually be packing. The train leaves tomorrow." Molly said while placing some kind of dessert in the middle of the table.

"Another year at Hogwarts. That should be fun." Fred said.

"It should be." George replied.

"Actually, this year is going to be quite different. I have been informed by Dumbledore himself that a certain even is happening this year. You all should have quite a bit of fun actually. But if I hear that you have done something silly, I will send you the worse Howler you have ever gotten in your lives." She finished her small speech with another bowl of some odd looking confectionary thing. It looked almost like what a muggle would call a funnel cake, but strangely it had the consistency of Jell-O. Whatever it was though, it was delicious. I let out a yawn and got nudged in the side by George.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little bit. It's been a rather long day. I fell down the stairs, sprained my ankle, pulled some muscles in my leg, and-"

I was cut short by a giant glob of something hitting me in the forehead. I blinked a few times before I saw the scared face of the person who dared to flick something at me.

"I swear it was an accident." Ron said quickly.

I felt something soft slide underneath my chin and turn me head. George had a napkin in one hand, and my chin in the other. He gently wiped off the offending food, and released my chin once I was all clean. Without thinking he brushed his thumb over the spot on my forehead.

"There, all better. Now you won't have to murder Ronnie." He mumbled, gracing me with a small smile.

I felt a small blush creep it's way up my face from the smile he had given me and I cleared my throat. Praying that no one would have noticed that small act of affection that had just happen. But when I looked up to see everyone's reaction, I got a shocker. They acted as if nothing had happen. They were quiet. They were eating as if nothing happen, but a small snicker was etched across each and every one of their faces. Even Molly's.


	3. Silent Battles

**Ok here's chappie number three! I haven't gotten any reviews from my last ones and it kind of makes me sad. :( See, sad face. I'd like to know if you people actually like this story so please don't be afraid to review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, but it would be awsome if I did. I own Jay and Shadow, that's all.**

After dinner was over Molly instructed her children to go and pack for school. The train left tomorrow and I was bubbling with excitment. Hogwarts! My second home! Well, third actually. I guess The Burrow would be considered my second home, but oh well. That doesn't matter. You know why? Cause we're leaving tomorrow! I was so excited that I could probably do a small dance and a series of fist pumps, but I refrained myself. I knew that if one of the twins saw it, I would never live it down and they would never let me forget.

After I had helped clean up the dishes, I went upstairs to the guest bedroom that I was staying in. I couldn't help but wonder what that special event was that Molly had mentioned earlier though. I guess I'll find out sometime tomorrow. I threw myself onto the bed, on my stomach, and snuggled up into the covers when I heard two sets of chuckling near my door. I lifted my head from the oh-so-soft pillow and saw that Fred and George were leaning against the doorframe.

"I believe she's tired Freddie." George said as he walked over, sitting down on my left side.

"I believe you're right." Fred said doing the same, only to my right.

I flipped myself over so I was on my back and propped up on my elbows. "I thought you two were supposed to be packing?" I raised a suspicious eye brow at them before letting myself fall back onto the bed, reveling in how good it felt. I even stretched my arms upward, but quickly put them back down when I felt multiple cool fingers glide across my stomach, making me laugh slightly.

"We were-" George started, attempting to keep at the tickling, but I grabbed his hand to stop him. He didn't try to pull away either, he sat there and let me hold it. But I was on the verge on falling asleep so I wasn't really aware of the actions I took. I just wanted him to stop tickling me so I could fall asleep.

"-but we're already finished." Fred finished, smiling lightly from the scene that was taking place before him.

Little to their knowledge I was already fast asleep and curled up into a small ball, even after the small tickling. The day's events had really wiped me out! My hair had fallen sometime ago from the ponytail that it was in. I believe the band broke in midfall during that muggle Mister game. Or Twister, whatever it was called. I'll get it one of these days. If not I'll just have to bug Harry to find out.

Fred and George stared down, rolling their eyes at me. Getting up, George gently tried to pull his hand away so he could pick me up and lay me in bed, but appearently I refused to let go so easily. He brought up his other hand and gently pried each of my fingers from his own. He then picked me up and laid me in bed while Fred pulled back the covers. Once I was all tucked in, I grabbed the cover and snuggled into it even more, if that was even possible of course.

"Bless her." Fred said while turning and walking out the door. He turned to George, who was still by my bedside, and asked, "You coming or are you going to stare at her all night?"

George flipped off the light switch and shot and semi-angry, semi-playful look at his brother before quietly closing the door. "No. I'm tired too. I'm going to bed." Both of the red-headed wonders went to their separate rooms and turned in for the night. But I on the other hand was already tossing and turning in my sleep.

_I sat at the long table in the middle of Fred and George as Dumbledore made his yearly announcements about how this was off limits, and that was forbidden. It as actually quite boring to be honest. I had to suppress the urge to lay my head down and take a short nap. But then he said something that peaked my interest a little. He said that Hogwarts was to be hosting some kind of legendary event. Something called the Triwizard Tournament._

_He then mentioned something about a Goblet of Fire, and how three champions would be selected. But then he said something about being seventeen and that caused an absolute ruckus to all those who were underage._

_Fred and George yelled that it was rubbish while everyone else made a commotion about how unfair it was. I shifted in my seat a little bit to get a good look at what he was unveiling to everyone and a gasp escaped from me from the beauty of this object.. It was a large trophy like thing. Dragons were its handles and the cup itself was the color of a beautiful bright blue._

_But then, something odd happen. I felt myself begin to shake, and I wasn't the one doing it. "Jay! Come on Jay we're going to be late!" Came a voice. But it sounded as though it was off in the distance. It almost sounded like Harry._

_"Move, I'll wake her up." Came another. _

I felt my backside collide with the wooden floor beneath me as the blanket floated down and covered my entire frame. I let a groan escape from my mouth as I began to stand up, pain going through my body. And the fact that I had pulled those muscles yesterday didn't help at all. "Oww." I mumbled while rubbing my sore bum.

"See, I told you I'd get her up." A guy said somewhat proudly, crossing his arms over his chest in the process.

"Blimy, after what you did to her yesterday mate, you may not want to be acting so casual. She may get revenge on you." Came the voice of one of the twins I believe.

I pulled the covers from my head and looked up to see Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron all staring at me. I was positive that my hair was an absolute mess and that my clothes were going every which way, but it was morning. No one looks good in the mornings. Well almost no one. I do remember that one time that George and I had to sleep on the couch due to Fred and him experimenting in his room. They blew it up along with the guest bedroom. Poor bloke, he woke up the next morning and you would have sworn that someone had put gel in his hair because of its anti gravity style. He looked rather...cute.

Getting up, I leaned on the bed post while letting out a large yawn, squinting my eyes in the process. "What time is it?"

I saw Ginny glance down to her wristwatch. "It's about 7:00. The train leaves at nine and we need to get going. Mum sent us up here to wake you since the guest room doesn't have an alarm."

"Oh I see then." I was about to say something along the line of thanks when Molly's voice rang through all our ears.

"Jay dear! Shadow has arrived! He seems to be looking for you! Would you come down and calm him!" She shouted from downstairs. More than likely in the kitchen cooking breakfast. That woman does like to cook.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled back.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all went back down stairs and I was in pursuit, but a set of arms crossed in front of me, not allowing me to pass. I rubbed my eyes and tried to break through once more, but I failed, miserably I might add. I tried once more, just walking forward and rebounding when I didn't get though.

"Oh come on guys, it's too early for this." I said while 'trying' to push past them. I actually wasn't really putting forth much effort at all. I was too focused on getting all the icky stuff from my eyes. You know that crusty stuff you get in the corners when you sleep? Yea that glorious stuff.

I heard them laugh and before I knew it I was picked up by someone and threw over their shoulder. That my friends woke me up big time. I began to look around frantically while trying to have some type of balance so I would fall off. He wasn't doing a very good job of keeping me up there and the last thing I needed to do was fall down the stairs again!

"H-Hey! Put me down, I can walk by myself you know!" I said, pounding on one of the twins back. I believe it was George? Maybe it was Fred? I was too tired to tell at the moment.

"Hey now, that kind of hurts Jay-" Fred said through a series of chuckles. Ah so it is Fred.

"-besides you weren't moving fast enough, so-" George added.

"-we'll just help you along." Fred finished for him and before I knew it we were downstairs. Fred placed me on the floor gently and I ran over to Shadow. He seemed very happy to see me. He flapped his wings around and hopped a little bit on the perch he was sitting on.

"Shadow! I'm glad you made it in time!" I told him while gently stroking his dark feathers. He chirped at me and nuzzled his head into my hand a bit as a sign of affection. Shadow was jet black with the most beautiful amber eyes you could imagine. He was also very kind and hardly bit anyone. I couldn't ask for a better owl.

"Jay, you aren't even dressed deary. Are those the clothes you wore yesterday?" Molly said while setting plates down for breakfast and looking at my wrinkled attire.

I glanced down at myself and scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Well I may have fallen asleep before changing, but I'll go do that now!" I turned to go up the steps and was thankful when no one tried to stop me this time.

Fred nudged his brother in the side and whispered through a grin, "Why don't you go help her out Georgie? I'm sure you'd like to." He received a nice stomp on the foot for that. Though he was satisfied with the slowly creeping that that made it's was from his neck to his cheeks.

I opened up the bedroom door and grabbed my trunk. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple, short sleeved shirt. After changing I brushed out my long hair, wincing from the tangles that had accumulated through my tossing and turning last night. Not to mention the painful tumble I took only minutes ago. Once satisfied, I put my dirty clothes in a separate part of my trunk, closed it, and headed back down stairs to eat that delicious smelling breakfast.

"Okay, I'm ready now." I said while making an attempt to sit down beside Harry, but something caught my wrist and started to gently pull me in the opposite direction. Glancing over I saw George had a firm grip and was insisting that I sit next to him. No one seemed to notice though, just like last night. I blushed at the thought of how sweet George was too me. Actually, I need to get Ron back for that. Oh well, I'll think of something eventually. Besides, it can't be too hard when your best friends are the biggest pranksters around. I started to giggle out of nowhere from the things they would want to do to poor Ron and had caught the attention of those around me.

"What's so funny Jay?" Ginny asked, looking for any sign of something that she must have missed during her devouring of the yummy food.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking, that's all." I replied, refraining myself from a future outburst of random laughing. I began to eat when Ron piped up.

"Hey mum, what's that thing that's happening at school this year?" Ron suddenly asked out of nowhere, a waffle crammed down his throat. I was surprised that the poor boy wasn't choking at that moment.

"I can't tell you that Ron. You'll find out after you get to school." She said calmly, eating a bowl of oatmeal.

I myself was actually quite enjoying breakfast, but my thought wondered to that odd dream I had last night. About that tournament. Maybe that was the special event? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something nudge my foot. Trying to be sneaky I quickly glanced down and saw that George was nudging my foot with his. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and saw that he had a full blown smirk etched across his face. But he didn't show it to anyone, he continue to eat his breakfast.

Picking up on the small game, I nudged my foot to his, only a bit harder. He in turn lifted his foot and pressed it down onto my bare one. His shoe dug into my skin and I bit my lip to keep from giving in. He didn't let it linger there long though, he must have seen my horror struck face. Since I was NOT going to put my foot back in danger again, I slapped him on the side of the leg.

George cocked an eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude, but still didn't say anything. Everyone else was so engrossed in their own conversation; they failed to notice the silent battle going on only a few feet away. George, after putting down his fork, leaned over and shoved me with his shoulder, making me lean over a bit, spilling the contents of my spoon.

I let out a sigh and faked a yawn, bringing up my arms and 'accidentally' bumping him in the jaw while he was chewing a piece of his toast. He must not have like that very well. While a small smirk dangled on my face, I attempted to eat a piece of egg. But sadly for me, I never got to. Instead, I let out a small squeak.

George, being the brilliant and evil mastermind that he was, had silently reached underneath the table and squeezed my leg, making me jump slightly. He didn't bother to remove his hand either, he only looked at me and asked in an almost sickening casual voice, "What's the matter Jay? Is something wrong?"

I cleared my throat and replied, "No. Nothing at all." I began to go for my eggs again, hoping that I may be able to eat them now. But I was wrong. George squeezed again, only harder and didn't let go. The sensation that shot through me was horrible! I felt as if my leg was being tickled all over by a feather or something. I reached down with my free hand and tried my best to pry his hand off, but every time I would get a finger loose or something, he would only squeeze harder.

I blinked a few times before Molly stood up and made an announcement. "Alright you lot. Best be going now. The train leaves in about and hour."

Everyone began to stand up and I followed. George had let go but appearently wasn't finished. He stood behind me and reached out, grabbing my sides ever so lightly, and making me cover my mouth quickly. If not, I would have burst with a small giggle right then and there. He continued his torture all the way from the kitchen to the train. I was going to be a long ride, but then again...I didn't really mind.


	4. Of Truths and Dares

**Ok, here's another chappie! I've had some reviews and personally, I could do a small dance because I was so happy. :) So enjoy, and review!**

"No way." I said firmly.

I sat on the old couch of the common room with my arms crossed across my chest and my legs intertwined Indian style, in a somewhat stubborn manner. We had just gotten back from the Great Hall when someone suggested that we pass the time by playing a game. Just to see what everyone had done this summer and to get some juicy blackmail for future references. Fred and George were in, of course. And Ginny convinced Harry while Ron convinced Hermione. It wasn't exactly a large group that was going to play but it was big enough to have people get together and to think of things that would more than likely scar us for life. A few even said they would just stand by and watch, they must have needed a good laugh.

"Please?" George and Fred said in unison, a large smile upon their faces. They had sat down beside me on the couch and each of them held my hand, as if they were trying to give me pity treatment.

"No way. Last time I played this game bad things happened to me for a week!" I said as I yanked my hands from them, getting ready to go upstairs and change into my amazingly comfy pajamas. But unfortunately I didn't make it very far. There was a crowd of people around me and they were all giving me the puppy dog look, so I stood there frozen. Oh I hated the puppy dog look! I gave into it almost every time! Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled rather roughly back down and onto something soft. Knowing what that soft thing was, I felt a blush rise to my face, but I lowered my head to hide it, thanking every God I knew of for my long hip length hair. I started to squirm around like a child but seeing I wasn't making much progress I huffed once more.

Looking up I saw George staring down at me, a wide grin forming. "Pleeeeeease?" He asked. His brown eyes were big and he pooched his lip out like a small child would when they really wanted something. Though his lips were in a slight upraised fashion, showing the traces of a grin.

"N-no." I slowly stuttered out, giving in to that irresistible look of utter sadness that he managed to portray so perfectly. But I knew better. There was no way I was going to give in this time, no way! The people around us had started to lose faith and I was clueless as to where Fred had gone. He disappeared some time ago.

He leaned in and inched his way closer until I could feel his warm breath on the shell of my ear. His arms tightened around me and he whispered once again in an ever so soft voice. "Please Jay." He continued the torture by nuzzling into my neck, breathing in slightly and appearently delighting in the way I shivered because shortly after, I felt a sinister smirk.

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes, mentally kicking myself for this. "Oh for goodness sakes fine then."

The small group of people cheered with joy, but George hadn't let me go yet. Instead he released my waist and wrapped his arms around my own upper ones, preventing any movement what so ever. Fred sauntered over with his arms behind his back, an evil smile on his face. "There's one more thing though." He said, almost a little too happily.

He pulled out a small vial and held it in front of me, it was almost empty and there was very liquid little left it. I leaned in closer until a thought struck me. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked, horrified at the steps these people take to get secrets from each other. It was scary to say the least.

"Truth serum. We have all drunk it so you won't be the only one." Fred said while flipping open the cap and bringing it to my lips. I in turn shut them tightly into a thin line. I had agreed to play, but this was not part of the deal!

I even turned my head a little bit, momentarily staring into the flickering lights of the blazing fire before me, but that blasted vial was once again blocking my view. "Come on now Jay! It's for the sake of the game!" Fred said while pushing it up against my lips, that way the second I opened my mouth he would make me drink it.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I saw him give George a sly wink. I cocked my head to the side a bit before a hand suddenly went over my nose, closing it. Oh great! Now I'm going to suffocate! George laughed behind me and if I could have kicked him I would have. I felt myself running low, and I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Never was good at holding my breath for a long time.

"I think she's about the burst Georgie!" Fred said a smile on his face that could very well have reached at least half-way around the world.

I tried to get Georges hand from my nose but he wasn't budging at all. And then it happen. I opened my mouth and took a large intake of air, and that stupid truth serum. I felt Fred practically shove it into my mouth and once he was sure it was all in, he put his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't spit it out.

"Come on now Jay, you're making this a right smart harder than it has to be, you know." Fred smirked. I saw our little group giggling like a bunch of school girls. I guess they were enjoying the show that the three of us were providing. Though once I looked at them they stopped immediatly.

George had leaned his head forward and rested it on my shoulder, getting a good view of the funny scene that was taking place before him. His hair tickled my cheek and I suppressed the urge to giggle. Reluctantly, I swallowed and was relieved when Fred removed his hand from my mouth. Actually, I should have bit him. Now that my friends would have been funny. No, it would have been hilarious!

"Everyone happy now?" I asked the smallest traces of anger in my voice. But I couldn't be angry at them for long. I could never be angry at them for long, it was just the way they were.

Hermione came forward and sat on the floor while everyone else followed, forming a circle around the small fireplace for this game of horrors, as I had appropriately named it. I had tried to get up so I could sit in the middle of Fred and George, but he refused to let go.

"Where you going?" He whispered so no one else could hear.

I turned toward him, a small blush etching itself onto my face and said, "I was going to sit in the middle of you guys."

"Nah. You're keeping me warm. Stay here." The smallest glint sparkled in his eyes after he said that.

His brown orbs bored into crystal blue ones and I failed to notice the small happy smile that I now wore. Fred plopped down beside George and I on the couch and said, "Well blokes! Let the game begin! Now who wants to go first, eh?"

Everyone looked to each other, as if they were silently telling those around to go first. But then they looked at me. Harry piped up and said, "I think it's only fair that Jay goes first. After the fit she took, it would be a proper punishment."

They all nodded their heads in agreement, and some looked a tad confused. I guess it was because I was practically sitting on George. But oh well, they'll just have to get over it, believe it or not he's actually very comfortable. Hermione then said, "Alright Jay. Truth or Dare."

I pondered for a moment in deep thought. If I said truth, goodness only knows what they'll ask me. And since I had truth serum in me, I would be incapable of perfecting a decent lie. But if I chose dare...oh I shudder at the though of that. Taking in a deep breath I mumbled out the word, "Truth."

I saw them all go to the nearest person and start whispering before Fred leaned down and motion all of them to come to him. A small huddle group was now formed and I started to get a little nervous. They all separated and Fred looked me dead in the eyes with the most serious expression I had ever seen in my life.

"Jay." He said, his voice cracking a bit due to laughter." What happen that day with the bathtub?"

"I FELL-" I slapped my hands over my mouth quickly, but continued to shout out anyway. I looked over at Fred and gave him the most evil look that I was able to perform in my current state. He was laughing his butt off at how desperately I was trying to keep my mouth shut. As was everyone else.

Fred leaned over and unclasped my hands after several moments of fighting with me. "What was that Jay? I don't think we heard you."

Fred, my hands now firmly in his grasp, asked me once gain. "What happen in the bathtub that day? We'd all love to know I bet."

"I FELL ON-" I started to shout again, but this time another set of hands were covering my mouth. I looked up and saw George had removed his hands from my waist and put them over my mouth to keep our little secret from slipping to everyone who hadn't figured it out.

"That's not fair George! You're cheating!" Ginny said, pointing an accusing finger at her older brother.

George sighed in defeat and let his hands fall. As soon as I was able to talk, I shouted out, "I FELL ON GEORGE WHILE HE WAS TAKING A BATH!"

I felt my face flush immediatly and poor George wasn't far behind. I could feel the resonating heat coming from him though his thin shirt. Everyone was silent for a few moments until fits of laughter roared from each of them.

"That's why you were all wet!" Ginny said as she grasped her stomach. "Oh I thought you messed with the water hose or something, that was the last thing I expected!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch and let out a large and loud cough, trying to calm down the color on my face. It didn't work so well due to the fact George had snaked his arms around me again, pressing my back to his chest slightly.

"Alright. Now that we've established my embarrassing moment of the year. Who's next?"

"Well since Fred asked you, I guess it's your turn to ask somebody. Isn't that how the game works?" Ron asked. He wasn't exactly accustomed to playing game like this. I'm surprised he played at all, especially after the Mister incident. Or Twister, whatever.

"Alright then." I looked over to Hermione. Once she caught my gaze she looked away rather quickly and started twiddling her thumbs a bit.

"Hermione. Truth or dare?" I smirked at her.

She looked at me and replied, "Truth."

I pursed my lips a bit, trying to remember anything good. But she was always such a good kid, she hardly did anything wrong. I can't mention the polyjuice potion, everyone knows about that. Though I do think that Durmstrang boy was checking her out during Dumbledore's speech.

"Ok Hermione. Is it true that you were being checked out by that Durmstrang, Viktor Krum?"

I saw her face flush with a vibrant red. "YES!" She quickly covered her mouth before mumbling an 'oh great'. I saw Ron was looking rather angry and I nudged George in the leg a bit. He leaned down and I mumbled into his ear. "I think Ronnie is a little jealous."

We both looked over to Ron, who had mumbled something about a foul git. I laughed a bit from that. Maybe this game wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. I was actually starting to enjoy myself.

Hermione looked over to Ginny and said loudly. "Ginny, truth or dare."

Ginny, being and unbelievably brave soul in my opinion, said the cursed word dare. I could feel the excitment beginning to boil within everyone. Dares is where the really good stuff comes into play. George had shifted his position and was now sitting in a more upright fashion, ready for the action that was bound to unfold.

I could tell that Hermione was thinking carefully when she spotted a box of the twin's chocolates on the table. "Oh I have one! I dare you to eat one of those chocolates! Made by your brothers."

You could see the resentment on her face as the box was passed from each of us to her, snickering coming from each and every one of us. She picked one up and popped it into her mouth. She closed her eyes momentarily, making a disgusted face before opening them and seeing all of our faces.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

We all nodded and Ron began to reach for a close by mirror, but Ginny put up her hand. "No, no! I don't even want to know."

Poor thing, once she ate the chocolate, boils of all different sizes began to make themselves known on her face everywhere. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't know. She looked around before her eyes landed on her elder brother, Fred.

Fred shifted in his seat a bit before saying dare. Ginny, who had appearently already though of something, quickly said, "I dare you to let me style your hair anyway I want to."

Fred's expression dropped on the happy level from about a ten to a negative twenty. He sighed as she came over with her wand in hand. She did a few fancy wrist flicks and before you knew it, Fred's hair was curled into large, and rather pretty, ringlets. He looked over to me and George and I was dying! I mean I had the tears and my sides felt as though they were about to split!

"What's s funny there Jay." It wasn't a question; it was more of a demand.

I looked at him with the most serious face I could muster. "I'm sorry Fred, but honey you are just so beautiful." After that, I resumed my laughing fit. I wasn't the only one though. Ron was rolling! We had all calmed down after a few moments and Fred narrowed his eyes at the younger sibling, Ron.

"Ronnie. Truth or dare?"

Ron, still chuckling a bit, said dare after many stuttering attempts. "I dare you to cuddle with Hermione there."

Oh yea, that stopped his little laughing fit right then and there. "What?"

"I dare you to cuddly with Hermione." Fred repeated.

"Why do I have to be pulled into this?" Hermione asked.

Ron scooted his way over to her and awkwardly wrapped a single arm around her shoulder. You could see her tense up a bit. And that my friends was about all the cuddling you were going to see from them. Ron, looking from each of us finally landed on Harry, who had yet to receive the dreaded question.

"Truth or dare Harry." Ron said.

"Truth. I don't need anything horrid happening to me tonight." He said while pushing up his glasses, making them glint in the light slightly. I on the other had, let out a yawn. George asked me, "Getting tired already, love?"

I looked over to him and said in a childish voice, "No! The proper words would be slightly drowsy."

He laughed at me before shifting so he was laying back slightly, bringing me with him. I was now leaning back on him and it was a lot more comfortable than sitting up.

"Better?" He asked after we got situated.

His large hands were resting softly on my clothed stomach and I placed my own over his. "Much."

We were jerked out of our small touching moment by the wonderful Harry. During our moment we had appearently missed whatever had happen. "George. Truth or dare."

George though about it for a minute, tapping his chin slightly with a hand he had removed, before slowly eying Harry and saying dare.

Harry stared straight at him and said with the clearest voice. "I dare you to kiss Jay."

The room went silent and I felt George almost jerk. My blue eyes widened in shock and I stared at Harry like he had a monkey climbing on top of his head! George kiss me? Ha!

George, unable to make a full sentence at the moment was only able to stutter out one single word. "W-w-what?"

"Kiss Jay. That's the dare." Harry remarked, a proud smile upon his face from the shock he was able to educe at the present time. Fred had his eyebrows cocked and Ginny and Hermione had the slyest of smiles. Ron looked flabbergasted and George and I...well. We were actually in to much shock to really do anything. All we could do was stare at Harry and wonder what in the world would make him think of something like that.

"Well alright then, get to it!" Fred said while pushing George in the arm, a smirk on his face.

I looked up and George and saw him swallow before turning his head toward me, a blush painting his face ever so lightly. He licked his lips and brought a shaky hand up to my cheek, holding it slightly. He began to lean in and I felt my heart speed up rapidly. His was more than likely doing the exact same. Moments felt like centuries and after a few short seconds, our lips connected, ever so lightly. My eyes fluttered close for a moment before he pulled away, his face now rivaling the color of a fresh ripe tomato.

I'm positive that I wasn't far behind. I heard Ginny clear her throat, grabbing everyone attention. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading off to bed." She began to get up and everyone followed her while mumbling things along the line of 'I'm tired to' and 'I don't want to go to potions tomorrow'. I got off George and started head up to the girls dormitory, but the urge to look back suddenly hit me hard.

I looked back and saw George staring at me from his spot beside the couch. Blushing, I quickly rushed up the stairs and changed into my pajamas. As I laid down in my bed, I quickly drifted off into dreamland. But at least for me, my dreams were sweet.


	5. Dragons and I Told You So!

**Another chappie! Yay for me! Not quite as cuddly but it had its moments. :) Remember to review and tell me what you think!**

"Hagrids teaching classes again? I didn't know that." I said while spinning my spoon in my cereal, occasionally making a small whirlpool and delighting in the way bits got sucked down to the bottom. I was sitting with Hermione, Harry and Ron, talking about Hagrid when two flaming red heads sat down an either side of me.

"Jay, Hagrid said that he needs your help." Fred told me while getting a plate and filling it with various breakfast foods.

"With what? It's only the third day of school, he can't be behind already." I said with shock, almost dropping my silver spoon in the process.

"We were passing the blokes hut when he flagged us down. He said, go get Jay and send her down to my first class. I'm going to need her help a bit today. And she has a free period so she can't say no." George said, imitating Hagrid perfectly.

"He knows I have a free period? Great. I guess I better be going." I said while picking up my bag.

I started to stand but to my great surprise, everyone else had started to stand along with me. "We all have a free first period. Let us help you out a bit." Hermione said while closing one of her many books, shooting me a small smile in the process.

"Yea." Ron added a smile of his own.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave them all a grateful smile. I have the greatest friends, I really do. We headed out the Great Hall and after a few moments, we were descending the steps outside. I tripped, like a clumsy person would, a bit and was fearful that I was going to fall and smash my face into the ground, but I never did. Instead I felt many arms come forward and grab the back of my collar and arms.

"Better be more careful there, love." George said while releasing my collar.

"We would hate to have to send you to the hospital wing already." Fred also added in, letting go of my arm.

I thanked them and we were soon in front of Hagrids. There was a very large note on the front of his door and Harry stepped forward to read it. He adjusted his glasses a bit before clearing his throat and saying, "It says, Jay, I should be in the woods by the time you get this. Come find me, it shouldn't be hard."

I looked over to the woods when a large fireball shot up in the air, almost roasting a poor bird in the process. That my friends horrified me to a great extent! What in the world could Hagrid want me to help him out with! I glanced over to George with a face contorted of fear.

"Well, better get going then." Said Ron, blazing a trail to the woods.

George slung an arm around my shoulder and gently started to rub it in a comforting manner, soothing me a bit. "Don't worry Jay. We'll all be here for you." He said.

"Yep! Besides, we've got a little experience with dragons since Charlie works with them." Ron added in.

We entered the woods and soon found ourselves pushing through a small group of people, trying to get to Hagrid. I guess it was his class.

"H-Hagrid!" I said, finally making my way through, after quite a bit of help from Hermione and Harry.

"Ah Jay! You were able to make it!" Hagrid said with a smile.

I was looking around for the dragon, I suppose it was a dragon at least, that made the fireball but it was no where to be found. I didn't like that to much. "What is it you need me for Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked a bit nervous for a second before whistling and looking into the air. I heard a giant swooshing noise and before I could make a coherent though, a huge dragon came swooping down in front of the class, making them all jump back a great deal.

"Hagrid! Those are dangerous creatures! Remember what happen last time with Buckbeak?" Hermione said while pushing her hair away from her face. The dragon cause quite a bit wind during the landing.

"I'm aware of that. But that's why Jay is here. She's the only one that will be able to calm him if he gets a bit...rough." Hagrid said, making sure to put extra emphasis on the rough part.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted at Hagrid. "How am I supposed to calm him if I've never even met him!"

Hagrid put up his hands defensively. "Let me explain, first. His name is Xavier. He's a Horntail, as you may have noticed. Now the reason that I've called you here is because you were the very first face that he saw when he hatched." I felt myself deadpan a little bit.

"So." Fred and George said in unison, arms crossed. I actually wanted to laugh at them. Compared to all the small first and second year students, they looked like giants. It was quite funny to me.

"So, that means that he believes that Jay is his mother. You see when a dragon is born; the first face he sees will be the one that he never forgets. Even if he is raised by someone else, like me, he will never forget the first face he saw. And that face just happened to be Jay."

I heard the class mutter things in awe, and personally I wasn't far behind. "So now I'm a mom to a dragon named Xavier? That's...lovely."

"Why don't you try to go a pet him. See what he does." Hagrid urged. I swear it was like the man was trying to kill me!

I glanced over at my small group of friends and saw that they couldn't really give me any help. Instead, they looked a bit fearful for me. Slowly, I started to inch forward. Xavier looked at me and flicked his tongue out in a sloppy fashion. I stopped for a moment when I realized that he was actually coming toward me on his own free will. His large wings opened up lightly and I raised my hand and looked away. But after only a few moments, I felt the warm skin of his nose brush against the palm of my hand. Looking at him, I couldn't believe my eyes! He looked...happy?

I smiled and was knocked down when he appearently wanted to show me some kind of affection. He flicked his tongue out and licked me across the cheek and then pushed his head forward on my stomach, attempting to nuzzle. I couldn't help but laugh his almost childish antics. Looking over, I saw that every single one of the students was at a loss for words. But eventually, Fred and George broke that silence by clapping their hands together and yelling, "Yea! Go Jay!"

I was in the process of standing up when I felt something long wrap around my feet, picking me up and hanging me upside down. "Oh my goodness!"

Xavier had wrapped his tail around my feet and was now throwing me up in the air and catching me again in mid fall. "Hagrid! I think this would be a good time to stop now! I'm about to puke here!"

Hagrid came over and put his hands up to Xavier, signaling for him to stop. "Alright you big brute! Put her down, now."

Xavier looked at Hagrid and then to me. I was clutching his tail for dear life. I gave him a cheeky smile and he lowered me to the ground and nuzzled the side of my cheek once more before unwrapping his tail.

"And that class is what a dragon will act like when he meets his mother!" Hagrid said, putting on his Professor voice and hands on his hips.

Getting up from the ground I dusted the dirt from me. I saw Fred and George walk over with a happy look upon their face, but they backed away quickly. I looked at them confused, and Fred raised a hand and pointed behind me. I looked back and saw that Xavier had walked forward and was practically glaring at the both of them. As if he were saying, how dare you come toward my mother without my permission?

"Oh it's ok Xavier! They're friends." I told him while petting him on his large head. He growled softly and began to walk toward Fred and George. I must say, they looked a bit nervous. But that nervousness was put aside when Xavier licked them like he had done me. They grimaced and began to wipe their cheeks furiously with the sleeve of their shirts.

"Alright Jay. That's all I needed you for." Hagrid said with a triumphant grin. Happy that this class went far better than last years.

"Ok. I'll be off then. Come on guys!" I shouted to all of my special little people. They hurried along and before we knew it, we were up at the castle again. Though there were several tripping cases for me. We parted ways but promised to meet up at the Goblet of Fire later that night. After saying our goodbyes, I trudged off with Hermione to our next class. Whoopee for Divination.

**Later That Night**

I sat by on a bench with Hermione, talking about the tournament when a bustle of people cheered and moved aside. Cedric Diggery came forth soaking wet and casually put his name into the Goblet. Since he was of age, he wasn't rejected like a few had been before. The doors burst open again and the twins came rampaging through, with extraordinary smile on their faces.

"Well, lads, we've done it." Said one.

"Cooked it up just this morning." Finished the other.

Hermione let a grin be etched on her face before taunting them. "It's not going to work!" They came over and kneeled down beside her, with faithful smirk on their faces.

"Oh yea. And why's that Granger?" Fred said.

She continued to point to the blue line that floated above the floor in the air. They followed her finger and stared at it. "You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

George remarked with an almost sarcastic, "So."

Hermione looked over to me and I took that as a signal to tell them straight up. "Look guys." I scooted over and propped my elbow up on Georges shoulder, letting my head rest upon my hand. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion."

George spun around and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, taking his other hand and pointing his finger into my cheek. "But that's why it's so brilliant! Because it's so pathetically dimwitted!"

He released my shoulder and cheek and stood up along with his brother. They began to shake small vials furiously.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up!" They said in unison as they crossed arms and drank this miraculous potion that they brewed. They jumped into the circle and were delighted by the way they weren't automatically rejected. George looked over at me and gave me a wink that basically said I told you so! I winked back at him, giving him the idea that I was wrong and he was right.

They both placed their names in the Goblet and high fived with happiness. But like we tried to tell them, their happiness was cut short very quickly. Blue flames shot out from the Goblet and rammed them in the stomach, making they fly back quite a ways. I sauntered over to the now fighting boys and laughed from the way they looked. Long grey hair and an equally grey beard to match.

I put my hands on my hips and looked down at them. "Honestly you guys, you should listen to us more often!"

They continued to fight when the room went silent. I looked over and saw that Viktor Krum and Igor Karkaroff were making an entrance. Viktor walked up and placed his name in the Goblet, but glanced down at Hermione with the smallest of smiles and looked of adoration. She returned it and I couldn't help but to be intrigued by such actions. Temporarily forgetting the feuding twins, I pranced over to her and bumped her in the shoulder a bit before sitting down.

"Was it just me, or was that a small smile you two just shared in a silent moment of tenderness."

She scoffed and closed her book with a loud smack. "I don't know what you're talking about Jay."

I crossed my arms at her and replied. "Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that."

"Shouldn't you be making sure that your beloved George doesn't get killed by his brother?" She teased.

Blushing, I smacked her in the shoulder and once again made my way over to the twins, trying to ignore her laugher from behind. I was thankful to see that the boys had stopped fighting and was now making jokes about how stupid each other looked.

Once they noticed my presence, they scooted apart and patted a spot between them. I sat down and giggled at how ridiculous they looked. I could see them smiling and I finally said, "Why don't we just go to the hospital wing and get you fixed. If you stay like this I'll never be able to take you seriously."

"Yea, you're right." Said George while getting up, offering me a hand in the process. I gladly took accepted.

"Speaking of being right, who were the people that said this wouldn't work?" I asked, sniggering at them. But truthfully in my mind, I was pointing at them like a little five year old and screaming I was right and you were wrong! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaa! But of course that was in my mind. They would hex me if I did that out loud.

"I'm not really sure on that one, love." Fred said walking a bit faster. "What about you Georgie?"

George also began to walk faster, leaving me behind. "Not a clue on who said that Fred."

Suddenly they took off in a dead run and laughed at me. "Hey! Get back here! I want to hear you say it! You know we were right! Fred! George!"

Would you believe that I had to chase them all the way to the hospital wing? All the way across the courtyard? All the way up numerous flights and stairs? After I had finally caught up to them, I saw them sitting on a hospital bed, looked like they use too. I walked over and stood in front of them.

"Well that was fast." I said, while panting a bit.

"No, love." Fred started.

"You were just slow." George continued.

"You two can leave now." Came the voice of the nurse that had counter cursed them. They hopped off the bed and interlinked their arms with mine, dragging me to goodness knows where. George suddenly leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Ok, so maybe you were right."

I was about to smirk at him and tell him I told you so, but he swiftly planted a small sweet kiss on my cheek.

"We'll see you later in the common room Jay!" They shouted together, leaving me standing at the entrance to the hospital wing. I brought my hand up to my scorching cheek and touched the place that George had kissed me. I smile to myself and started toward me next class.


	6. Dancing Lessons and Revenge

**Another chappie! :D Remember to review!**

Once again, I was sitting with Fred and George at breakfast, talking about this and that. Of course they told me all about Harry and his amazing skill with the dragon. I unfortunately wasn't there due to a previous engagement. That engagement was Hagrid shouting my name because something had spooked Xavier; therefore, he went on a rampage. Ironic that Harry fought a Horntail as well, huh?

I grabbed Fred and Georges sleeves in a hurry, noticing that my plan for the past few weeks was about to unfold before our very eyes. "Ok guys listen up. Remember when Ron flicked me with that yucky stuff back when we were at your house? And when he rolled me into the floor off the bed?"

They nodded their head up and down in a yes fashion before cocking their eyebrows at me. I gave them a sly smirk and added, "I just wanted you to remember that special little moment." I let go of their sleeves and they look as confused as ever.

"Just watch." I said while taking a bite of toast, my eyes on the victim.

A kid named Nigel walked up to Ron with a large box in his hands. Ron thanked him and shooed the kid away after telling Hermione that he promised to get him Harry's autograph. As he opened the box he picked up a lacy material and held it up to himself, looking somewhat horrified.

"Mum, sent me a dress."

I could see Fred and George starting to smile a little bit from the horror struck face of their younger brother. Harry, equally entertained remarked, "Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry reached in the box and pulled out the most awful looking thing with a bow tie attached to it.

"Ah ha!" Harry continued while holding up said garment in front of Ron.

Ron walked over to Ginny, lacy thing in hand, and said, "Ginny, these must be for you."

Ginny looked positively repulsed at the thing. "I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly."

Unable to control it anymore, I let my laughter roll through me. Ron looked over to me with a questioning look scattered across his face. I managed to get myself under control for a moment before saying, "There not for Ginny. There for you! Dress robes."

Everyone around us started to boom with laughter and I couldn't help but feel the slightest amount of pride. "Ronald. This for flicking me with food, and pushing me into the floor when we were at your house." I gave him a wink and the look on his face was priceless. But then he asked the question that everyone else was thinking.

"What do I need dress robes for Jay!"

I was about to respond but couldn't. Fred and George slung their arms around me and asked. "Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

"Yea." I looked from Fred and then to George, then back to Fred again.

You would have thought that they just became fathers or something. I swear it looked as though they could start crying at any moment! George looked over to Fred and reached out his free hand in front of my face. Fred took it and they held together for a few moments. "Fred, I am so proud of her." George faked cracked his voice a bit.

"Me to Georgie. Me too. We have taught her well." Fred said in the same manner as his brother.

"Oh for heavens sake!" I said while pushing them off me. I wanted to eat the rest of my toast. Though I did feel a, what I believed to be a hot spot, on the side of my face. I looked over to Ron and saw that he was glaring at me. And this wasn't a little glare either. This boy looked at me like I will set you a blaze right now.

I gave an awkward chuckle and continued to eat the remains of my breakfast. Once I was finished, I gathered up my things and said goodbye to everyone.

**Fast forward To Jay In Potions**

Professor Snape walked by numerous times, inspecting the works of his student around him. Unfortunately for me, my glorious partner of the day happened to be Malfoy. I swear I hated this boy with a passion. He's never done anything to me personally, but he calls Hermione a mud blood. And that I will not tolerate. Makes me wonder if he knew that I was also a half-blood.

"Hey Snowy." He said from the other side of the table, avoiding Snape as he walked by again.

I added the last ingredient to my, hopefully right, potion before replying in an annoyed voice. "What do you want Malfoy."

He was about to reply when the double doors were pushed open slightly, making that awful creaking noise I hate so much. You could see Filches semi- bald head pop in through the crack. "Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall wishes to have Miss Snowy for the rest of the period."

I looked over to Snape, seeing him very displeased. He nodded his head, signaling me that I was released from his class. Thank goodness! Potions never were my strong point anyways. I gathered up my stuff and followed Filch down numerous hallways, before stopping at another set of doors. He pushed open the set of doors and I was greeted with many stares. There were girls sitting on one side of the large room and boys sitting on the other. How strange.

McGonagall looked at me with a happy face and a beaming smile. "Ah! Miss Snowy! You were able to make it! Now just set down your stuff in the corner and please join me in a minute." She clapped her hands and turned back to the class before her.

I did as I was told and went over to the corner, noticing that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were all in here. I wonder what she needs me for. I sat down and she began to make her glorious speech.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard tournament since its inception." She looked over to Filch, seeing him attempting to work the giant music player behind her.

The Yule Ball? What the devil is a Yule Ball? I wondered to myself. I saw Fred and George slowly inch their way over until they were hovering above me, arms crossed and bored expressions on their faces.

McGonagall continued. "On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity." She put extra emphasis on the well mannered part. I stood up so I wasn't so short compared to the towering giants next to me.

"As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is first and foremost...a dance." She finished. You could hear the chattering of the many people in the room. Some seemed excited while other seemed rather annoyed with the mere thought of it.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

I leaned over toward Fred and George, playfully challenging them. "Try saying that five times fast, huh?"

They looked down at me before at each other, trying to say that phrase as fast as they could, but it wasn't working. McGonagall then began to make metaphor about how boys were lordly lions and girls were secret swans. She then looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Miss Snowy. This is where I require a bit of your assistance. As you can see, this is a rather large class and I am only one person. Therefore, you shall help me teach these students to dance."

I blinked once. I blinked twice. And just for kicks, I blinked a third time. I looked over to Harry and Ron, seeing them with smirking faces. I then took a shot and looked over a Fred and George. They were also giving me smirks. I could feel my eye actually twitch a little bit.

"You want me to dance...Professor?"

"Yes." She said a smile still on her face. She appearently had the utmost confidence in me.

Coming up with the best excuse I possibly could I said, "I don't know how."

She raised an eyebrow at me before flailing her hands around. "Oh don't be silly. I know for a fact that you know how to dance formally."

I looked at her shocked, my eyes widened like saucers. How in the world did she find that out? "H-how do you know?"

"Because Miss Snowy. I'm the one that taught you. Last year it was I believe. Surely you haven't forgotten already."

I looked at her with squinted eyes. "Touché."

She looked over to Ron, who was appearently having a good time in seeing me having to do something I obviously didn't want to do, and said his name. "Mr. Weasley."

I took a step back and maneuvered myself back to where Fred and George were. George leaned down to the same level with me and said, "I didn't know you knew how to dance, love." He seemed to take a certain love for teasing me.

I gave him the best glare I possibly could, but he only smiled and gave me a quick peck on the forehead. Blushing, I suddenly looked back over to Ron and almost died right then and there. Pointing, I managed to get George and Fred's attention from me over to him.

"Place your right hand on my waist." McGonagall said.

Ron, looking absolutely horrified "Where?"

"My waist." She repeated. He began and I gave him a wolf whistle. Fred and George smiled at their younger brother's disdain. The small scene before them was improving their moods tremendously.

"Mr. Filch, if you would."

Filch turned on the giant music player and soon was waltzing with Ron while repeating the numbers, "One, two, three. One, two, three."

She told everyone to get on their feel and then she pointed at me. "Alright Miss Snowy. Grab a partner and start teaching!" She spun away from Ron and over to the next student, giving them the same treatment as Ron.

I hung my head low and finally asked to no one in particular. "Alright...who's first?" It didn't come out as exciting as I had planned on, but then again, I wasn't really excited about this anyways. A hand shot out on front of me and I followed it to the face of a grinning red head.

"George?"

"Well come on then. I don't want to look like a fool when I get to the Ball now do I?"

I grabbed his hand and we walked to a somewhat clear area. "I guess not. Though it would be rather funny."

He flicked me in the forehead slightly and I scoffed at him playfully. I saw him bring up a hand and place it lightly on my waist. I put my own on his shoulder and we joined our two free hands in the air.

"Ok, now this foot goes back, to the side, up, and to the side again." We began, slowly and rather off beat, to dance the waltz. After a few moments, we began to speed up a bit and I was happy to see that he was getting the hang of it.

"This isn't that hard." He said while taking a step back, bringing me with him into a lovely spin. I laughed lightly.

Suddenly, McGonagall got the attention of the entire class once again. "Now remember class, this dance isn't just stepping, there is also a lift that must be performed! For example, Miss Snowy. Will you and Mr. Weasley come here for a moment for a small demonstration?"

George and I gave each other a nervous glance before trudging our way through the masses of people. Fred winked at his brother before letting another wide grin escape on his face. Once we arrived she clapped her hands and began to give us instructions on how to properly do this dance part.

"What you are going to do is, after a few steps, you will take her by the sides and lift her up into the air for a moment. Simple as that." She tried to show us how by giving us the proper movement in the air.

George looked terrified as did I. We each let out a long sigh before attempting to please the Professor. We went back, to the side, back again, and then George brought down both of his hands, grasped my waist firmly, and shot me into the air. On impact, we heard the cheering of many voices.

"That was beautiful! Everyone do just like they did and you will have perfected it before you know it!" She pranced off and grabbed another student, poor bloke didn't have a clue on what the heck he as doing. He looked more like a stiff piece of woods rather than a lordly lion.

I gave a sympathetic smile to him and returned my attention back to George. He looked down at me and bowed slightly, his hand extended ever so slightly. "Shall we try again, love?"

I accepted his hand and was spun around before being roughly pushed up against his chest a bit. I laughed as we once again started to waltz. "We shall."


	7. Cuddly Mornings

**Lots of cutness is sure to be in this one! Remembe to review, I love reviews! And a special that's to all of those who have indeed reviewed! :)**

With a heavy bag slung across my shoulder, I walked down the bare and empty hallways of the large school. The day's classes were finally over and everyone else had already gone back to their commons rooms to relax, but not me. Oh no, I was stuck cleaning up the floor with a mop after my partner 'accidentally' spilled his cauldron and said that it was me who intentionally knocked it over for spite. Now, under normal circumstances I would have just used magic to clean it up, but Professor Snape thought it wise that I do it by hand to get the true message of what I done across. Oh the joy I have felt for the past three hours. Whatever was in that boy's cauldron was certainly something we haven't discussed and once it hit the floor, it was like glue.

As I passed a semi-open door, I heard a faint noise of what sounded like crying? Maybe whimpering? Naturally, I was curious, so I went to investigate said noise. What I found shocked me to a great extent. Buzzing about in the air were tons of small Cornish pixies. Their little blue bodies flew every which way, but a cluster of them were at the back corner of the room.

I sat my bag down and walked over to see what all the fuss was about. What I saw then shocked me even more. Appearently a large heavy sculpture of something had fallen and trapped one underneath it. The rest were trying as hard as they could to get the thing off, but they weren't strong enough. Once they spotted me, they began to growl slightly and advance in a somewhat menacing stance.

Thinking quickly, I whipped out my wand and removed the object. I set it down in a clear space and checked on the pixie that it had fallen on. The pixie attempted to stand but fell down quickly, clutching its leg in pain. As I started to reach out, my hand was smacked away by it and it began to bawl loudly. Large salty tears came from its eyes as it rocked back and forth on the cold floor, holding its leg.

Thinking quickly, I did what I thought would maybe calm it down. I began to sing. I began to sing the song that my mother use to sing to me when I was still a child and when I was upset. I sat down on the ground Indian style close to it and started to attempt the soothing.

"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright." I began softly.

The pixie sniffled a few times and looked over to me, an almost awe look on its face. The others that were around had also calmed down and was now coming toward me, as were the ones in the air. A few of them even went so far as to land on my shoulder, grasping the locks of my hair so they wouldn't fall off.

"Just take my hand, hold it tight." I resumed.

The small injured pixie reached out its tiny hand and grasped my finger, holding onto it tightly, as if it never wanted to let it go. I brought my other hand over and scooped it up, cradling it to my chest and delighted by the way it's sniffling began to cease.

"I will protect you from all around you. I will be hear don't you cry." I finished.

The pixie snuggled into the fabric of my black robes and I couldn't help but smile down at it and its babyish actions. I once again pulled out my wand, pointing at its injured leg, and muttered the word, "Episkey."

The pixie that I cradled to me, winced a bit, but was ecstatic by the way it was able to move its leg again with no pain. I sprung up from my arms and did a series of twirls and circles in the air before coming back down to my level. It hovered in front of my face before giving me one of their famous sinister smiles. I took that as a thank you and held my hand up. It landed in my palm and sat there, holding my thumb this time.

I stood up, careful not to injure any of the ones that were clinging to me. I sat the one on my hand down, and began to remove the ones from my shoulders. Once I was free of the tiny blue pixies, I picked up my bag and once again slung it over my shoulder, heading off. But before I did, I turned back and told the one that I had healed, "You're welcome."

Shutting the door behind me, I bumped into someone that I had failed to see walking by. Looking up, I saw that it was none other than the Headmaster himself. "P-Professor Dumbledore! Oh, please forgive me!"

I felt and embarrassing blush rise to my cheeks, but it was quickly swept away when I felt a hand on top of my head, ruffling up my hair a bit. The elderly man gave me a gentle smile, his eyes warm with comfort and I think I could see the smallest hint of exhaustion.

"I should be thanking you. When Professor Sprout said that there were a large swarm of escaped Cornish pixies, I was ready for the worst. Nasty little devils they can be at times, but I see that you have already taken care of my problem, as a few problems of the other teachers also. I heard you have assisted Hagrid and Professor McGonagall as well."

"I may have helped out a little, but it was no big deal." I replied with a small smile.

"I see. Well if the time comes I now know who to call if there be a problem that a teacher is too busy to handle. You wouldn't mind would you?" He asked while adjusting a bit of his clothing, mainly his hat

"Not at all Professor. I'd be happy to." I replied, also adjusting something, only mine was the horribly heavy bag across my shoulder.

He gave me a nod and I brushed past him, finally able to head to the common room and that wonderfully soft couch near the warm fireplace. As I approached the painting of the Fat Lady I said the password. "Fortuna Major."

She looked at me and then to the glass that she was holding. "Do you think I could break this by singing?"

Let me tell you something people, I was tired. I mean my shoulder was killing me and my back hurt from the scrubbing I had to do. Oh did I forget to mention that? The mop I was told to use wasn't cutting it so you know what Snape did? He tossed me a pair of long, yellow, rubber gloves, some knee pads, and a scrub brush. So I was on my hands and knees for three hours breaking my back.

"Fortuna Major." I said once again, getting a little aggravated.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me at least try." She began to sing in a high pitch but it wasn't working so well. She looked at me and I was about to say the password again but she cut me off by screaming and then knocking the glass back on a column, smashing it into millions of pieces.

"Amazing! Just with my voice." She seemed to take a certain pride in what she had so wonderfully faked.

"Fortune Major!" I practically yelled, stomping my foot in the process, just to get the point across.

"Oh alright, go in then." I could have sworn she sniggered at me slightly and I resisted the urge to smack the painting. It wouldn't have done any good but it would have made me feel better at least. Well, I guess it would have. Probably would have just made my hand hurt.

The painting swung open widely and I was greeted with very few people in the common room. I set my bag down and sloppily went over to the couch. It was sadly occupied by none other than the twins themselves.

"Oh, hello love. Where you been?" George asked me, taking his attention from his brother and to me. Everyone had changed into their pajamas already, but I really didn't want to walk up more steps at the moment. So instead, I walked in front of them and took a lovely, grand tumble. My feet landed on Fred's lap while my head landed on the comfortable pillow on Georges lap.

"Where've I been?" I muttered into the pillow, maneuvering myself so I was on my back. "Well let's see. I was on my hands and knees for the past three hours, scrubbing away at a mistake that Malfoy had made."

"Really? Snape blamed you for something he did?" Fred asked while being a lovely person and removing my shoes and socks, tossing them beside the couch.

I lifted my head so I could look at him, a smile gracing my tired features. "Thank you so much for that."

He gave me a thumbs up and my head came tumbling down once again on the pillow. "No he didn't. Malfoy knocked over his cauldron and said that I had done it. So naturally, Snape believed him over me."

I felt George place and arm on my stomach, seeing as he didn't really have anywhere else to put it. "Foul git." He said while starting to draw invisible pattern, grinning slightly from the way my stomach muscles twitched under his delicate touch.

"You're not kidding. Then I passed a room where a bunch of Cornish pixies had gotten lose, so I helped out with that." I let a yawn escape from my mouth and failed to notice the two smiling people that were looking down at me in my tired state. Appearently they already knew that I would be asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Really? That's very interesting." Fred remarked while getting up and grabbing a blanket from a nearby storage closet. He came over and gently covered me up with it.

"Oh yea. Then I bumped into...Dumbledore...he said...thanks...and..." That my friend was the last thing that I said before drifting off into fantasy dreamland. Fred looked at the odd position of his brother and wondered how he was going to get up without waking her.

"Blimy, how you plan on getting up there George?"

George looked down at the small, sleeping girl and then to Fred. He shrugged his shoulders before saying, "I guess I'll just sleep down here tonight. It's not like I can carry her up to the girl's dormitory or anything. Just be sure to wake us so we can get ready in the morning."

Fred grinned and started to walk off. "Whatever you say. Just don't do anything that will ruin the couch. I like that couch, its nice couch."

George felt the heat rising to his face and he tried to get comfortable for the night. But sadly he couldn't. He reached down and gently shook the girl before him.

"Jay. Come on, love, wake up."

I felt something shaking me and saying my name lightly. My eyes fluttered open slightly and I saw that it was George. He told me to sit up for a minute, so I did. I was still half asleep and all I remember was George fidgeting around before saying that I could lay back down. And that's exactly what I did.

George, in an attempt to get more comfortable, had taken the pillow from me and slid it under his own head. He had stretched out on the couch and once comfortable, he maneuvered me back down on top of him. My head rested on his chest and one of my arms hung loosely over the side of the couch, almost touching the floor. Georges arm was across his forehead while the other rested on the small of my back, rubbing back and forth in a slow manner.

I could hear the faint sound of a thumping noise and it quickly lulled me back asleep. I snuggled into whatever warmth there was and let out a content sigh. George on the other hand took the hand that was resting on my back and brought it up, combing his finger through my long midnight tresses. He picked up his head and placed a kiss upon the top of my own.

"Goodnight, love." After saying that, he also drifted off.

I woke up the next morning by the chirping of birds outside a semi-open window. I yawned and lifted my head from the amazingly soft thing that it rested so peacefully on. I brought up a hand rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up a bit more.

Suddenly I heard what I believed to be a faint snoring sound. I looked straight ahead and saw Georges face. His eyes were closed and his head was on its side. His ginger hair covered part of his cheek and his mouth hung open slightly in a funny manner.

Then I realized it. Eyes widening, I looked around to see that I had in fact fell asleep on George. Oh no, but how did that happen! Unless he just didn't bother to move when I practically passed out on him and Fred last night. I saw that my franticness has aroused him from sleep and he began to open his eyes a bit, squinting from the new brightness they weren't accustom to.

He saw me and smiled a bit, yawning in the process. "Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

I felt a blush rise to my face and I quickly lowered my head in a vain attempt to hide it. I felt myself go up and down quickly due to the chuckling that George was doing. It vibrated through his chest and soon I felt a hand on my burning cheek. It was rather nice and cold compared to the rampaging flames I had easily managed to produce. He raised my head and made me look at him. His deep brown eyes bore into my icy blue ones in an intense stare.

"What's the matter?" He asked, almost in a whisper, rubbing his thumb across my cheek affectionately.

I felt my blush intensify by thousands. "I-I, umm. W-why did you let me fall asleep on you last night? You could have woken me up."

He cocked his head to the side a bit and let another laugh escape, resulting in my short bumpy ride once more. "Well, I could have. But what would be the point? Wake you up and make you walk up more stairs, or move around a bit and fall asleep easily? I took the better option. Besides, you looked to peaceful to be disturbed."

I didn't say anything. All I could do was stare at him in disbelief. Even more so when he started to slowly lean his head forward. My thoughts raced and I was sure he could feel the beating of my heart pounding into his own chest. He slid his hand from my cheek and down to my neck, brushing his fingers cool across the sensitive skin there. My eyes began to close involuntarily and soon his breath was upon my lips. I was sure that if I were to make any sudden movements that would have been it.

I felt the smallest sensation of his lips barley touching my own when all of a sudden, it happened.

"OI! GEORGE! GET YOUR LAZY BUM UP FROM THE COUCH AND GET READY!" Came the loud voice of Fred. The shock from what almost happen and the shock from what did just happen made me roll off of George and into the floor. I looked up and saw Fred was already dressed on the top floor, leaning over the banister with a smirk across his face.

He gave me a wink and I grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at him as hard as I could. He moved to the side and dodged it before laughing and going back into the dormitories. I swear, I love that boy to death, but he really knows how to ruin a perfectly good moment.


	8. Egg In The Bathroom?

**Once again, here's another wonderful little chappie of my story. I hope you all enjoy! And remember to review! It makes my world go around! **

"Harry, you told me and Hermione that you had already figured that egg out! Now you're saying you don't have any idea?" I antagonized as we walked though the covered bridge and back to school. We were headed back from the Owl Tower. The air around us was chilly with the upcoming winters wind and I pulled down my toboggan in a vain attempt to keep my ears warm. Thank goodness for Molly and her addiction of knitting.

As we exited the bridge, we passed various groups of people who were all huddled together; exchanging what warmth they had within themselves in the courtyard. Harry and I was linked arm in arm so when I was suddenly jerked backwards out of nowhere, Harry was also.

I looked back to see no one, as did Harry. "That's odd." He said, still looking around for someone that may be laughing from the prank they just did.

"Very." I remarked, spotting no one that would put them on my suspect list.

"I better go. McGonagall says if I'm late for her class again, she'll give me tons of homework as a punishment, and I just don't have the time for that right now."

We unlocked from each other and I was about to follow him inside when shivering two voices caught my attention, stopping me in my tracks.

"Jay!"

Looking over, I saw that Fred and George were huddled close together on a bench. They motioned for me to come over and I did, resisting the blush from the earlier incident that had happen between George and I just this morning. As I made my way over, they separated so I could sit down.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms and rubbing them furiously, praying that friction would heat me up a bit.

"Fred here needs your help, love." George asked while wrapping both his arms around me, pulling me closer to him and sideways on the bench. I supposed it to get warmer, because he also drove his frigid nose into the warm crook of my neck and kept it there. Pressed against his chest, I could feel how erratic his heartbeat was and it made me smile to myself to know that I had such an affect on him. Just like he had on me. Fred also scooted over and looked me dead in the eye. It had to be the most serious expression that I had seen on him in a very long time.

"Tell me something Jay. How in the world are you supposed to ask a girl out to the Ball?"

I felt my face contort with slight amusement. "Oh Fred. Who do you want to ask? Because you have to remember that every girl is different and the same trick won't work on all of them."

Poor guys face went from intrigued with the emotions and complications that a girl could give, to a reddening blush that creeped up his neck. "It doesn't matter! Just give me some advice ok? What about you, what would you want?"

I put my fingers to my chin, drumming them softly, my face etched with pure concentration. "Well, if it were me, I wouldn't want them to beat around the bush about asking. I would want them to be honest and truthful, truly wanting to go. And not just so they would show up alone." I finished.

Fred let a grin spread across his face before ruffling my cold hair. "Thanks Jay. That helped loads."

I saw that the courtyard was clearing of students and I really needed to get to my class. George, who was appearently enjoying the newfound warmth he managed to create within the confines of my neck, gave a light groan of unhappiness when I wiggled free from his grasp.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later in the common room ok?" I shouted while waving goodbye.

Once I was out of sight, Fred nudged his brother in the shoulder with a grin of satisfaction. "Well, does that answer your questions Georgie?"

George looked to his brother and gave a sly smirk. "Yes it does, Fred, yes it does."

I rushed through the halls and regrettably was almost late to class. I entered through the large double doors and sat down on a series of cushions beside Hermione. She didn't exactly look too thrilled about having to be here.

"Ahh! My students! I see you are all here, but are you all really here! Or are you in the beyond like you should be!" Came the screeching voice of the odd Professor Trelawney. I could see poor Hermione getting more depressed by the minute. For a student that loves school, this would have to be the one class that she truly loathes.

"Today, we shall be reading tea leaves! So hurry up now, empty your cups of it confines and then exchange them with the person opposite of you." She said while making a scene and skulking around the room, her giant glasses glinting the light occasionally.

Hermione and I downed our cups quickly and exchanged them, opening up our books to match the smidges of black goop to a picture. "Jay, it looks like yours is some sort of flower. And flower in here means surprise. But then again it does sort of look like a large circle, and that means around."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and her prophecy giving information. "There's going to be surprises all around today then? I suppose can deal with that."

I glanced down into my cup and saw that hers looked like a sort of arrow. But if I turned it another way, it sort of looked like a tree. Arrow means strength, and tree means elegance. "Hermione...I'm taking a guess and saying that you're going to have-"

My cup was jerked away from my hand and I looked over to see Professor Trelawney gazing down intently. "My dear, you should be expecting very good things in the near future." She looked to Hermione, and Hermione gave her a sort of smile. It wasn't really a full smile, more like a half a smile, if that.

She handed the small porcelain cup back to me and then grabbed the one from Hermione's hand, doing the same as she did to me. Gazing down, you could see that whatever was in my cup had to be good. Quickly looking up, she grinned and said, "My dear, good things shall also happen to you, but in very unexpected ways. It may surprise you."

She went around the many tables and did the same before finally, after a long grueling hour of boredom said those heavenly words, "Class dismissed."

As I exited a felt myself slip a bit, but this one nearly sent me tumbling down the stairs. I was caught, fortunately, by a man that I wasn't really that fond of.

"Thank you Professor Snape."

"Maybe you wouldn't be so clumsy, if your head wasn't always dangling in the clouds." He remarked rather smugly, lacing his fingers in front of him.

I raised an elegant eyebrow at him and retorted with a snappy and offended voice. "And maybe you would be so uptight, if your head wasn't shoved so far up you ar-" I was cut off rather quickly by a hand, and was swiftly dragged down the remainder of the stairs. Once we hit bottom, I expected to see someone like George, maybe even Ginny or Hermione, but not him. The last person I expected was him.

"Cedric? What do you want?" I asked with certain confusion, smoothing out my now wrinkling robes.

"Sorry, about that. I've been trying to catch you or Harry all day, but it's like every time I get near you guys, my friends come and drag me away. Sorry about that in the courtyard by the way, it was me."

My mouth opened in a slight 'o' and I shook my head to show him that I understood.

"Look I need to talk to you. Snape's coming down the stairs and I bet he's not to happy with you at the moment so we should go." He quickly grabbed my hand and started to pull me to goodness knows where. We passed two flaming red heads and I tried to say hello on the way by, but whatever Cedric wanted to tell me had to of been of the utmost importance.

"Was that Jay? With Cedric Diggory?" Fred asked while continuing on his way, not really caring that much.

"Yea...it was." George replied rather solemnly, stopping for a few moments and looking at the back of the two running teens. After the scene before him, he found himself enraged with Cedric. How dare he drag Jay around like that? That was his job! He shook his mind from it and went to the common room since classes were now officially over for the day, hoping to rid his mind of swimming thoughts that he now had.

I myself was panting hard, trying to catch my breath from the run that I had been dragged upon, he drug me all the way to the Great Hall. "W-what is it y-you wanted t-to tell me C-Cedric."

Cedric had a serious expression on his face but he put my hand on my shoulders and held me in place. "Look, Harry helped me out with the first task. Just tell him to take his egg and mull things over in a bath, ok?"

I cocked my head to the side a bit but nodded yes. He smiled and released me, going along his way without another word to me. He really was a get straight to the point kind of guy. Oh well, that's just how he is I suppose. I began my long walk back to the common room and was absolutely delighted to see Harry.

He was sitting in one of the red chairs beside the couch and near the fire with the large golden egg in his lap, staring at it intently. Like maybe if he did stare at it long enough, the thing would just tell him the hidden secret. If only it were so easy. I went up to the dormitories and slung my bag down on my bed before removing my robes and putting on some pajamas. They consisted of a pair of purple and black plaid pants, with a black tank top to match. I also pulled my long hair back into a sloppy bun. I had a few strand handing down but I didn't really want to deal with them at the moment.

My soft bare feet padded softly against the stones of the stairs as I made my way back down again. Once I hit bottom, I went over and sat down on the couch. "Harry, I need to tell you something."

Harry brought his attention from the cursed egg and to me. "What."

"Cedric told me to tell you something. He told me to tell you that you needed to take your egg and mull things over in a bath."

You could see the huge question mark practically appear over his head. "That makes no sense, what so ever, Jay. How is that possibly suppose to help me out?"

I sat there and thought for a moment, until a sudden epiphany hit me hard. I jumped up and grabbed his egg, snatching it from him in a hurry. "I have an idea!" I exclaimed somewhat proudly. If I was right, you better believe I would be proud!

I began to exit the common room, large golden egg in hand, when I bumped into someone. Actually I bumped into several people. "Oh sorry!"

I pushed my way through and began to make my way to the nearest prefect bathroom. "Jay wait! Come back I need that thing!" Harry shouted in vain, following me.

"Where's she headed in such a hurry?" Ron asked after recovering from my bump into him.

"I don't know, but if we don't catch her, Merlin only knows what will happen to that egg! I had to slay a dragon for that egg, a DRAGON! And not just an ordinary dragon either. A horntail!"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all began to follow me in haste. They picked up Fred and George along the way and started to quickly gain on me. I made a sharp turn and was finally at my desired destination. The prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor.

Setting the egg down on the ground gently, I began to turn on the water, watching it as it rained down from many faucets. The mermaid in the window began to play with her hair and became rather curious as to what I was doing exactly. I heard the door burst open and I was practically tackled to the ground by Harry.

"Oof! Harry get off of me!" I said while pushing the younger boy off. I turned the water off and started toward the egg, but was held back by someone new this time.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" George asked.

"Oh come on guys! I think I know how to solve the egg! Let me go!" I put on a huffy face and only got laughter from them as a reward.

Harry, somewhat nervous, handed me the egg as George let me go. I went over to the edge of the water, and set the egg down in it. I opened it up and was grateful that I didn't get the normal screaming that it usually did. Everyone gathered around me and gasped in awe from the colors underneath the water.

"Well, what's it say?" Ginny asked a little excited.

"Only one way to find out." George said. He began to walk forward, arms crossed across his chest a large smile adorning his face. And you know what he did? He put his foot on my bum and pushed me in.

I squeaked slightly as I hit the hot water. My head burst out and I saw that everyone was trying to contain their laughter. My eye twitched a little bit before I said, "It's ok, you can laugh."

And that's exactly what they did. They held their sides and wiped the tears that started to pour down their cheeks. George came over and held out a hand to me. "Ok, that's was a bit mean. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself."

"Really? Then neither can I!" I grabbed his hand and jerked him in with me as well. Instead of a squeak, he let out a rather unmanly and almost girlish small scream. His head jolted up from the water and he shook it around like a dog would. Glaring, he attempted to push my head underneath the water, but I swam away quickly to the edge and away from him.

"Oi, if you two are done, can you please tell me what the egg says?" Harry said, a little bit annoyed by the fact that he now had water spots on his glasses.

"Alright calm down." I said. I took in a deep breath and ducked my head underwater, listening carefully.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look. To recover what we took."_

I sprung up from the water to find out that George had gotten out and now had a towel on top of his head. I closed the egg and plucked it out of the water, handing it to the nearest person. That happened to be Ron. Ginny held out a hand and I took it with great pleasure.

"Well, what did it say?" Hermione asked excitedly.

I grabbed a fist full of my hair and began to ring it out, freeing it from excess water. "Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look. To recover what we took."

I felt something soft being placed upon my head and saw that George had brought me an extra towel. I gave him a smile as the rest of the group began to decipher the clue that the egg had finally released to us. They began to walk out, and I attempted to follow, but was held back by something. Spinning around I saw that George had a firm grip on my shoulder.

"What is it George? Something wrong?"

He let me shoulder go and removed the towel from his head. Water still dropped from him in large amounts and the stained glass of the window made his skin shine of many different colors. He seemed to be having some trouble with whatever he was attempting to say.

"I umm. I wanted to know if you would like to...go to the Ball...with me?" He looked down to the ground in embarrassment and my face lit up like a Christmas light in the dead of night.

"You want me to go to the ball with you?" I asked. Maybe I misunderstood him or something? I did get an awful lot of soap in my ear when he so lovingly pushed me in.

"Y-yea." He stuttered out.

I felt extreme happiness course through me and out of impulse, I lunged myself at him. My arms wrapped around his neck and he stiffened up for a moment. But only for a moment. After a few short seconds, he loosened up and snaked his arms around my waist, holding me tight.

"I'd love to go to the ball with you George." I mumbled into his chest.

I pulled my head back and gave him a happy, beaming smile, which he returned equally. "I'm glad."

Like this morning, my heart began to race when I saw him starting to lean in ever so slowly. Licking my lips, I waited in slight anticipation for the moment in which his lips would meet mine. His hand slid from my back and up my spine, making me shiver. It rested on my neck and pushed my head to the side a bit, preparing. His warm breath was upon me when suddenly...

"GEORGE! JAY! COME ON BEFORE WE GET INTO TROUBLE WITH THE PREFECTS!" Shouted Ron from the door of the bathroom. Everyone else also began to shout, fearing that we would get into trouble.

We separated quickly and I gave out an awkward cough, trying to ease the tension that had built up. "Well I guess we should probably go back to the commons then. Change out of these wet clothes."

"Uh, yea. That's probably a good idea." George agreed, and we started to leave. Heading back toward our friends.


	9. Getting Prepared

**Once again, here's one more chappie! This one deals with the Yule Ball so if you're interest in what dear little Jay will be wearing, go to this link.**

.

**Enjoy and review!**

You know what I love to wake up to? The soft chirping of birds, the smell of fresh flowers, maybe even the morning dew. I can even take an owl, nipping at my toes. But I couldn't deal with freezing wind blowing my warm snuggly cover off of me and making me shiver like a hairless rat in the Antarctic.

"Merlin! Who opened that window!" I said as I made my way through the cold wind, shutting the window with a loud thump and a string of nasty words floating around in my mind. It was a miracle that I still had my cheeks and they were burnt off from frost bite.

Hermione and Ginny was also aroused from their peaceful slumbers from the antics that the frosty wind had made. They raised up their upper bodies off the bed and yawned in sync.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to wake you, the window flew open." I said while going to my bed and grabbing my large, blue, hair brush. As I started the long and painful process of brushing out freakishly long hair, Ginny and Hermione also began to get up. I glanced over to the clock that was hanging on the wall. It read to be around 8:00.

"I guess we all know what today is then." Ginny said while sitting back down Indian style on her bed.

"Yes. Tonight's the Yule Ball." Hermione replied while fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She seemed a bit nervous. "Even though today is Saturday, the teachers gave us yesterday off for preparations. It must be an extremely important event if they went so far as to cancel classes."

"Oh yea I almost forget. Molly said that she had gotten me a dress for it in the last letter I wrote her. It still hasn't come though." I said with a hint of worry lacing my voice. "She said that she would be sending yours as well Ginny."

Ginny looked up at me and smiled, she was about to say something when Ron's sleepy voice echoed through the thick walls and into our small room.

"Oi! Jay! Shadow's pecking at the window! Get down here before he wakes up everyone in the whole school!"

"Oh Ron, if Shadow didn't then you just did." I mumbled to myself. I walked down the cold steps and over to the window. Shadow was indeed just pecking away. I opened it and he flew in, a large box clutched in his sharp talons.

"What's with all the racket?"

Fred and George, woken from the screaming of Ron, came down the stairs...in nothing but their boxers. Guess that's what they sleep in. I looked away quickly and hid my blush while reaching for the note that was on top of the box. I was about to read it but a hand was placed on my hip and a head was popped onto my shoulder and instead, George read it for me.

"Jay, here's Ginny and your dress. I took special care in finding just the right ones for you two so enjoy the night and dance away! -Molly."

"Oh, mum sent you girl's dresses did she? Let's see them!" Fred went for the box with certain excitment but I clutched it to my chest for dear life. "No way! You'll see us later tonight at the Ball. Until then it will be a surprise! So bug off!"

I gave Shadow a kiss on the top of his head and he flew off once again. Probably back to Molly and Arthur at the Burrow. I headed up the stairs once more, leaving a boggled trio of red heads down below. I practically kicked the door open with my foot and made Hermione almost burn her hand on the stove in the middle of the room.

"Oh! Sorry Hermione! Ginny, Molly sent our dresses!" I placed the box on her bed and we opened it up slowly. The first one we saw was green and pink. It was rather beautiful and the tag that was connected to it said Ginny.

"This must be yours then." I handled the dress with certain care and Ginny held it up to her, twirling around with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh it gorgeous!" She exclaimed while placing it down on the bed, getting a better look at it. I on the other hand removed a small piece of paper and lifted out my dress. Oh how I loved it! It was strapless and the lightest color of lavender. Elegant designs went from the top and across the stomach. It was absolutely gorgeous in my opinion.

"Wow, mum did a really good job with these." Ginny said. "I wonder what Fred and Georges dress robes look like." She mused.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Jay will find out soon enough." Hermione teased, poking me in the shoulder.

I swatted her hand away playfully and didn't bother to contain the blush that spread. "Alright then miss, who are you going with then?"

Now, it was Hermione's turn to blush. She sat down on the bed and began to once again, fiddle with the hem of her shirt. She mumbled something out but I couldn't catch it. I leaned my head down so my ear was near her mouth. "What was that?"

"Viktor Krum."

If only looks could kill. If they could I would guarantee that Ginny and I would be considered serial killers by now. "Hermione that's wonderful! When did he ask?" I said while clapping my hands together.

"He asked me after Divination. He caught me in the hall." She replied rather meekly. "Though I was kind of hoping that someone else would have asked me besides him."

She wasn't aware that she had said that last part aloud and I couldn't help but to make a comment. "Oh you mean someone else like, I don't know? Dear Ronald?"

Ginny burst out in laughter from the look of horror that passed Hermione's features. Mouth agape and eyes the size of tea plates. "W-What!"

After Ginny got back under control, she placed a hand on her shoulder comforting her slightly. "Don't worry. Our lips our sealed. Ron won't find out unless you want us to tell him or something."

"No! Never! Ron can't know that I like him!" She immediatly clasped her hand over her mouth. She had said that last part rather loudly and if the boys were still downstairs, which they probably were, they would have heard that last comment.

Hermione, eyes full of fear, look to me like I was some how going to make what just happen better. "What am I suppose to do? I'm not the one who shouted it! You want me to go down there and spy to see if they heard?"

Ginny and Hermione looked me dead in the eye and that was all I needed to see. "Oh fine then. I'll go." I went through the old wooden door as Ginny laughed a little at the now fear frozen Hermione. I slowly came down the stairs, and had my back pressed against the stone wall. I peeked my head in a bit and to my great satisfaction; they were all on the couch facing the fire so they couldn't see me.

"I wonder what the Ball's going to be like." Fred said absentmindedly, twirling a strand of his hair around his right index finger a bit.

"I dunno. Probably just a bunch of girls giddying and gossiping about all the boys." George added, crossing his arms.

"Oh please you big git. You can't wait to see Jay in her dress." Fred teased while punching him on the shoulder slightly.

"Why you!" George lunged at Fred and soon they were both knocked to the floor in a wrestling match. Seeing they weren't concern with what had happen upstairs, I maneuvered myself back to our room, blushing like an idiot.

Once I entered the door, I found two hands were placed firmly on my shoulders, shaking me slightly. "Well. What happen? What did he say? Did they hear? Oh he heard didn't he! Now our friendship will be ruined and I-"

"Hermione! I normally don't say this to people who aren't me, but you have GOT to calm down." I told her in my motherly stern voice. She let go of my arms and plopped back down onto the bed in a huff.

"Besides. They're down there fighting each other to the death. I'm pretty sure that they heard nothing." I told her while kicking away an unwanted sock from my foot. "Hey Ginny. You never told us who you were going with."

Ginny, after glancing down at her dress for the billionth time looked at me with a warm smile. "Neville did. He was actually rather sweet about it."

Two 'awws' could be heard from me and Hermione. I came over and sat down beside her. "I remember that day the McGonagall had me help teach the class to dance. Poor guy was horrible! But he tried really hard and apologized every time that he stepped on my foot."

We talked for hours before Hermione directed her attention to the clock. "Wow, it's already 2:00. We should probably be getting ready. I know it takes one girl long enough, and with three of us here..."

I put my hand to my ears and sounded her out. "Lalalala! No bad thoughts! This is going to be the best night of our teenage lives! I will not have any bad thoughts ruining it before it's even begun!

Ginny nodded her head in agreement and we started the long and oh so painful process of styling our hair, putting on make-up and squeezing into our dresses without messing anything up.

**6 Hours Later 8:00 pm**

After several hours of hairspray, rollers, curlers, straighter, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and just a touch of perfume...we were ALMOST ready.

"Ouch, you zipped my skin up!" I cried while attempting to reach back to free my skin from the horrid metal teeth.

"Sorry!" Ginny said, quickly undoing the zipper from my tender skin. Once I was free, she did it the proper way and I finally had my dress on. After six hours of waiting, I gladly discovered that it fit perfectly. It hugged in all the right places, and was loose in others. And I could breathe! That was the best part! I could breathe without feeling like I was being constricted like a python! Or something or that nature, you know what I mean.

"Well ladies, I don't know about you, but I believe that we clean up rather nicely." I said while testing the twirl factor of my dress.

"Yes we do." Hermione agreed. Hermione's dress was amazing. It was pink and had large ruffles that went from her waist all the way down, changing from light to dark on their way. And Ginny's was just downright adorable. The undertone was pink with a light green screen like material going across the outside.

"If we don't meet the boys now we'll be late." Ginny said while applying the last of her ensemble. A greed chocker necklace completed the outfit perfectly. Her hair was half up and half down where Hermione was elegantly done. It was in a bun while a strand of curly hairs was left to linger down the back.

My hair was curled into large ringlets and then fastened back into a sloppy, yet elegant bun. Two strands were left and they reached all the way down my waist, framing my face slightly. I had applied a light shade of purple eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Nothing too much, but enough to be noticed.

"Let's go." Hermione said while heading out the door. Ginny and I followed after her slowly. The clanking of heels could be heard coming down the stairs and it had grabbed the attention of three fiery gingers. Ginny was the first to make her grand appearance and her brother smiled warmly at her.

"Aww, you look good sis. Longbottom doesn't know what he's in for!" Fred exclaimed while wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a hug. She laughed and motioned for either Hermione or I to come out next from the corridor of the stairwell.

Hermione, plucking up courage, stepped off the final stair and was greeted by a whistle. Courtesy of Harry, but in a friendly way. Though I was pretty sure that I saw just the slightest bit of drool coming from the side of Ron's mouth.

Now the only one left was me. With certain nervousness I peeked my head out, my long hair dangling in the air. I caught the eyes of Ginny and she basically told me to get out there or she would personally come and drag me out herself. So I took the easier choice. I walked out into the open and looked down to the ground, a blush coating from face. Walking over I saw a hand going for my hair but I grabbed it and glared at Fred.

"Do you have an idea how long it took us to do this. Four hours. FOUR hours."

He laughed and nudged George, who had been silent this while time. George finally finding the courage within him came over and took my hand, placing a gentle kiss on the top. "You look beautiful, love."

"Awwwwww."

George and I looked over to Ginny and Hermione. They were smiling like a bunch of love struck puppies from the cute scene that they had just witnessed.

"Well I hate to be killer of the sappy moment, but if we don't leave now, we won't catch a carriage." Ron said, awkwardly looking away form his brother trying to be all smooth and romantic.

We all agreed and I linked my arm with the arm that George offered me. He smiled down at me, and I up at him. "You don't look to bad yourself." I giggled from the way he quickly looked away and blushed, clearing his throat a bit.

We exited the common room laughing and excited about the nights events. I was happy and was positive that nothing could go wrong. George was my date, I had a beautiful dress, and my friends were all smiling. Nothing could ruin this night.


	10. Tradegy At The Ball

**Here's another chappie! And before you read I just want to tell you all now, I don't want any angry mobs, flaming torches, or any kind of sharp objects to come flying at me through this computer screen. Ok? Ok! Enjoy and please review! Oh and a special appearance is made by Zoexclaire!**

We all walked through the large, stone hallway, chatting away busily as we approached the carriages that were to take us to the Great Hall for the Ball. George and I had separated because I wanted to go a talk with Hermione and Ginny. Unfortunately he fell behind a bit while spacing out and thinking about how wonderful the night was going to be. Noticing the growing distance between him and the rest of the small group he began to jog in order to catch up.

I looked back to talk and noticed the George was no where to be found. Stopping abruptly, I made the people behind me bump into each other rather roughly, causing a domino effect.

"Why have we stopped?" Ron asked while fidgeting with the dress robe he was forced to wear for the night.

"Has anyone seen George?" I asked while peering around everyone, my eyes swimming with a bit of worry for him. It wasn't like him to fall behind on anything really. We were about to turn to go look for him when all of a sudden we seen him skidding around the corner, his clothes a bit crooked and his hair a tad messy.

"Sorry, guys! I umm...I got lost..." He stuttered out while fixing himself to look more presentable, straightening out his clothes and smoothing down his frizzy hair.

Fred stared at his brother with a look of disbelief. "You got lost? We've been going here for how many years now and you got lost?"

George rolled his eyes and came over to me, offering his arm in the process. He didn't say anything or give me that warm smile that I had become accustom to. Instead, he literally drug me to an available carriage and pushed me inside. Completely avoiding everyone else in the process.

I practically fell down on the couch of the carriage and gave George an astonished look. "George, what was that about? You left everyone else behind!" I said, a bit angry from the way he started to act. "It was very rude."

"They'll be fine. Besides, this night is all about us. Right Jay?" He smiled at me, but for some reason I didn't believe it. Whenever George would smile at me, it was always happy, loving and made my insides twist and do flips. This smile that he was giving me now, made me curious. It almost made me a bit sick from how obviously fake it was.

The carriage bumpily pulled us all the way to the entrance of the Great Hall. The door swung open and George got out first, offering me a hand and helping me down so I wouldn't fall from the slippery steps. He grabbed my elbow and drug me inside to the warmer climate. Outside the snow was falling down on us heavily and I was surprised that the people outside weren't turned into snowmen at this point.

Jerking my elbow away from George's firm grip I ignored him and sauntered over to one of my friends, Zoë. She was standing in the corner with her hands locked in front of her, looking at the carriages that were coming in a steady stream.

Her dress was red with diamond embellishments going across the stomach and crossing up to the back. It was a short dress and proofed out just a little above the knees. Her long blonde hair was in an elegant design, making her look absolutely stunning.

She gasped slightly and her blue eyes opened wide once she realized who it was. "Jay! Oh it's so nice to see you!"

She gave me a hug and I gladly accepted, returning it with equal happiness. "Why are you here all alone? I thought that you said someone had asked you?"

She smiled at me and replied, "He did. He's just not here yet. He told me he would meet me right here, so here I am!"

I laughed at how bright and optimistic she could be. A tapping feeling was soon on my shoulder and I spun around to see Fred. "Hi Fred. Sorry about leaving you guys earlier, I don't know what got into him."

"Fred! You made it!"

Fred's hand reached for my hair again but one look from me made him remember what I had gone through to get it into this state. So instead he smiled at me offered a hand to Zoë, a blush on her face from the gentleman act.

"Shall I escort you in Zoë?"

She shakily reached for his hand and he held hers in such a gentle way, you would have thought that Fred had a personality transplant. They waved bye to me and I couldn't help but letting a lopsided smile become visible on my face. Walking over to the stair case I saw George. I was a bit nervous to approach him, slightly scared from the way that he had been acting.

He saw me coming and looked at me dead in the eyes. "Jay."

I walked over slowly and stood beside him, a good distance away. "George."

He was about to say something but McGonagall's voice rang throughout the hall. "Everyone, please enter the Great Hall now, the Ball is about to start. And the champions are going to make their entrance!"

George took my hand and squeezed it hard, almost to the point that I thought he was going to leave a bruise if I didn't get away. Jerking slightly, I tried to free my hand from his voce like grip, but with every attempt to get away, he only squeezed harder and more painfully. We finally made it to the carpet that led from the entrance and to the dance floor.

First to enter was Fleur and her partner. Oh she looked absolutely wonderful! The next to enter was Krum and Hermione. Hermione looked as happy as she could be, while Krum had a small smile. Cedric and Cho entered next and last were Harry and Miss Patel. Harry looked as nervous as he could get, but he looked at me and I gave him a wink.

He mouthed a thank you and soon, all four champions were on the dance floor, ready to start the first waltz of the night. It was then I had noticed the decorations of the Great Hall. Giant icicles were everywhere and large circular tables were on either side of the room. Even the stand for the band had ice hanging from them. The ceiling reflected the snowing outside and I could help but gaze up at it in awe.

I was nudged violently out of my star struck space by George. "Quit gawking at the ceiling. You look like an idiot."

I could help but to be hurt by his comment. Why was he acting so differently all of a sudden? "George? Is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself at all." Worry laced my voice and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at me for a few seconds before blurting out. "Let's dance." He didn't even bother to ask me! He just grabbed my hand and drug me to the dance floor.

Once we were there, he took me by the waist and held my other hand with his. He led me with the music and an awkward silence was between us for the longest time.

"You uhh, you look very...pretty."

I took my eyes from the floor, which had actually become pretty interesting for the longest time, and directed my gaze up toward George. "You've said that already. But thank you any ways. You look good too."

He spun me around in time with everyone else and when I came back around, he squeezed me to my chest tightly. I tried to push away, not liking the way he was doing things, but he refused to let me go.

"George, please let me go. You're kind of hurting me." I muttered out, my hand on his chest, pushing in vain. Maybe I could accidentally step on his foot and then he'd let me go. No, that would probably only make him mad.

"Jay." I stopped my pushing and looked up to him quickly. He was so close to me at this point. So close that I though he was going to attempt kiss me. That made me stand frozen in place, unable to make a coherent thought or any type of movement. We stopped dancing and stood still in the middle of the dance floor, probably drawing attention from those who were actually dancing around us.

Just as his lips were about to touch mine, he stopped completely. "You're such an idiot."

He leaned back and let me go, crossing his arms over his chest. I took and step back and accidentally bumped into a swaying person. They paid me no mind and kept on doing what they were doing. I stared up at George with positive disbelief sketched into my eyes.

"W-what?"

He gave me a satisfied and dark kind of smile. "Did you actually think that I was going to kiss you? Why would I want to do that?" He scoffed at the mere thought of it.

My mouth hung open slightly and I gripped at the silky fabric of my dress, trying to keep myself under control. "But I-I thought that you-"

"That I what? That I liked you? Oh please, not even in your wildest dreams." He took a step forward and leaned down so he could whisper in my ear. "The truth is Jay; you're nothing but a bother to me."

He leaned back up and turned away, starting to walk off the dance floor. I quickly went after him and grabbed his arm, not letting go. "G-George, I don't understand. Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why." I pleaded. I wanted nothing more that for George to like me. I wanted nothing more than to make him happy. And here he is telling me that he practically hates me.

When he tried to walk away again, I only clung to him tighter, like maybe he would suddenly change and everything would go back to normal. He turned his head and glared at me fiercely with those use to be soft brown eyes. "Let me go, Jay."

I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes from the horrid and hurtful things that he had said. This was so unlike him. I want George back, I want my George. The one who blushes when I compliment him. The one who gets nervous when I hug him. The one that I have fallen so stupidly and idiotically in love with. I want him back! I want to tell him how much he means to me! I want to tell him that I love him!

When I didn't let go he started to pull a little bit more. "Let me go if you know what's good for you, Jay."

"No! I won't let go! Not until you tell me why y-"

My shouting was stopped in a single split second. Everyone around us stopped dancing the second they either heard or seen. The only thing that could have been heard was the echoing off the icy walls of the smacking noise that had just occurred. My head was turned sideways and a large reddening handprint seared across my cheek painfully. I let go of his arm and silently pushed my way through the crowd, salty tears streaming down my stinging cheek and soft sobs coming from my throat.

George stood there, watching me leave with a grin of triumph from what he had just done. Until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and was greeted with a harsh punch to his jaw. Towering above him were many of the Durmstrang boys, hate in their eyes for the act that had just occurred only moment earlier.

Viktor, the one who had punched George, pushed Hermione behind him, protecting her from whatever may happen next, and stepped forward. "Where we come from, men are to be courteous to women. Treat them with respect and love. You are no man. You aren't even a boy. You are nothing in our eyes."

Hermione put her hand of Viktor's shoulder and spoke to him. "I need to go find Jay. I trust you to handle things here?"

Viktor nodded his head in agreement and Hermione slipped off her shoes quickly, darting after me in a hurry. Ron saw what had happen to me and pushed his way through the crowd, about to give his brother a piece of his mind. But what he saw next shocked him so much, that he was almost left speechless. Harry had squirmed his way through along with Fred, Ginny, Neville, and anyone else you could have thought of. Even a few teachers and Dumbledore had witness the commotion and had made their way through.

On the floor, the force of Viktor punch had knocked him down, George was quickly changing. He was changing from a tall, vibrant red head, to a shorter, greasy blonde. Many people stared down at him and gasped when they saw who it really was. Who really had the nerve to slap someone as nice and loving as Jay?

"M-Malfoy?" Harry stuttered out through obvious anger. "This low, even for a foul git like you."

Malfoy stood up and wiped a bead of blood from his grinning lips. "Shocked Weasel-bee? I told you many times before that you should learn to respect your superiors. Now I've gotten back at all of you by ruining the relationship of your precious little mud blood Jay."

Malfoy began to laugh from his success and was thoroughly knocked out once again, not by Viktor or Ron but by Fred. Fred was furious. You could see the hate and anger coming from him when suddenly a new thought struck him hard.

"Where's George?"

People began to look all around, and started to split up, looking for the identical red head. He wasn't that hard to find. In fact, he came to all of them. He marched through the entrance of the hallway, his fists clenched by his side and snow covering his long ginger hair. He wore a white T-shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants, courtesy of Malfoy. At least the sod had some decency to give him spare clothes when he snatched Georges dress robes away.

George noticed the boy lying on the floor had started to wake up again, and that was all he needed to see.

"George, are you ok? Where've you been?" Fred asked out of urgency, quickly coming in tune with the erratic steps that were being taken over to the semi conscious Malfoy.

"Me? I've been locked in a bloody broom cupboard for the last two hours! After I fell behind, they blindfolded and gagged me. Malfoy drunk polyjuice potion took my dress robes and said he was going to have a good time with Jay. I just now managed to break the thing down. My wand was in my robes and since he took them I had no magic."

George, not stopping through that whole small speech, bent down and lifted Malfoy up by the collar. Since George was quite a bit taller than Malfoy was, his feet were lifted from the ground and he literally hung within his grasp.

"What have you done to Jay?" George said through gritted teeth, venom dripping through every word that was spoken.

Malfoy began to laugh again and he refused to speak. He only wore a grin of malicious intent. He even went so far and so spit on Georges face. George sat him down and slung his fist at him as hard as he could, breaking his nose and busting his lip even more that it was before. Malfoy gripped his nose in pain, and started to whimper.

Fred came over and placed a hand on his enraged brother's shoulder. "George."

George looked over at Fred and asked. "What happen? What did he do to her? What did he do to MY Jay?"

"It's not good, Georgie. It's not good. He...he slapped her...hard. And he told her that she was an idiot, and that she was only a bother to you."

With every word spoken, George's fist clenched at his sides tighter and tighter, to the point that his knuckles had turned white. "What else?"

"I don't know. He could have said anything to her, that's all I caught."

George began to look around frantically, for any sign on her. "Then where is she now?"

Ginny came forward and looked up and her unhappy brother. "She ran off. I tried to stop her as did most of the people she passed, but she pushed us aside and went off. I suppose she went back to the dormitories."

The group of small friend was about to start running toward the common room but stopped immediatly when they saw Hermione at the entrance. Her normal upright posture was slumped greatly and her face glistened with stains from salty tears. She looked up at everyone in front of her and muttered out through choked sobs.

"She's gone. She's gone..."


	11. Returning Back To Him

**Ok, another chappie! We are almost to the end of this lovely story. But if I get reviews I will highly consider doing a sequel! Remember to review!**

It's been almost a year now.

I've grown from 16 to 17. I've gotten a bit taller, but not much. I've started countless letters to all my friends, and ripped up even more that were to go to George. I would finish each one and cry as I read it over. Tears would fall and smear the ink, making it unreadable, so therefore, I would throw it away without a second thought.

For a year, I've thought back and sorted through all my memories, trying to figure out what exactly it was that I had done wrong. What I did to make him hate me so. And every time, I couldn't. Every time I would draw a blank. Every time...I found nothing.

So here I am now, in an apartment within the boundaries of a giant muggle city. The city was an odd name, New York? Honestly, these muggles have no taste when it comes to names. But considering I'm half muggle, I have no room to speak. Though I have left Hogwarts, I haven't completely forgotten. I've been keeping up with everyone and everything. Though the writing of Rita Skeeter can't always be trusted.

I read the newest Daily Prophet and grimaced when I found out that Dolores Umbridge was now within the confines of Hogwarts. She was part of the Ministry and worked under Fudge. I've heard of her and she wasn't one to play with. But then again, I can't imagine what she must be doing at that school. What she must be doing to Harry, Hermione. To Neville and Ginny. To Ron and Fred. To George.

Though a year has passed I haven't forgotten about him, and I wonder if he had forgotten about me. Had he moved on? Maybe he found someone that he liked better than me, and they were holding hands while walking down the hallways. I haven't received any letters from any of my friends. But that's to be expected, I move out of the country so they wouldn't find me. Still, whenever I think of the good times I have had with George, I felt like I did before. My heart would flutter and my stomach would churn. But then I would remember that night at the Ball. The night in which he broke my heart. The night where he physically abused me.

I brought a hand up to my cheek, feeling where the sting use to be. A bruise had formed about a week after it had happen, and I almost didn't get this apartment because of it. The landlady said that there were to be no abusive men in the building. I reassured her and told her that he wasn't even in the same country.

A single tear slid down my face and dripped onto the floor below. Shadow came pecking on the window and I opened it up, letting him in. In his beak was a letter. How in the world did he get out? I mean, I would let him out to fly, but was sure that he stayed were I could see him.

I took the letter from him and it shot out of my hand. It formed into a face and the voice of a concern woman rang from it

"Jay dear...are you alright? We've looked everywhere. You're not at the school; you're not at your own house. Dear, we fear that you've ended up somewhere terrible. We had lost hope, but Shadow came to the Burrow. We wrote you this letter in hopes that you would come back. Please. The-the children don't know that I'm doing this, but I am. George hasn't been the same since you left. He can't sleep, he barely eats. He hasn't even pulled a prank in so long, I'm afraid that he may have forgotten how to entirely. Please dear...come back to us."

Molly sorrowful voice faded out and the letter disappeared in a poof. I wasn't aware, but steady streams of tears were falling from my face. Should I go back? She made it sound like George hadn't forgotten me at all. But how can I forgive him for what he did? Can I? Do I have it within my heart to do so?

Shadow landed on my shoulder and started to nuzzle his beak where my tears were on my face. I laughed at him slightly and stroked him on the head. He gave a slight chirp and I looked at him in disbelief. I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my jacket.

"You want me to go back?"

He flew from my shoulder and landed on the arm of my blue loveseat, bouncing up and down slightly. "Are you serious? I can't go back! Unless it's an emergency will I go back to him!"

Shadow cocked his head to the side and flew to get the Daily Prophet. "Oh Shadow, I've read that already." He maneuvered with his mouth and eventually flipped the page, revealing a segment that I failed to see before.

I picked up the paper and read it with amazed eyes. "Professor Trelawney is to be removed from her post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore, be decree of Dolores Umbridge, she is to be removed from the school entirely."

My eyes widened. "She can't do that! I know enough about the Ministry to know that she doesn't have the authority to banish her from the grounds! That's absurd! Someone needs to stop her!"

Shadow flew over to me and I held out my arm. He landed softly and I stared into his amber orbs. "Shadow...are you sure?"

He gave me a reassuring chirp and that was it. I gathered my wand, and headed out the door. I didn't even bother putting on a pair of shoes, I didn't have time. As I darted down the stairs I passed a rather elderly lady walking up.

"Oh hello Jay. In a hurry?"

"Yes Mrs. Deacon! Sorry but I have to go!" I exited the stair and began the long run to the cities deserted park. After a good fifteen minutes of running, I met Shadow. "Shadow, go back to the Burrow. Let Molly and Arthur know that I'm ok somehow. Alright?"

He flew off and I looked toward the sky. I raised my fingers to my mouth and soon a loud whistling noise could be heard ringing in the air. One thing I learned about Xavier is that no matter how far away I am, he will always here me calling. I waiting for a good 15 minutes before the loud and familiar swooshing sound could be heard.

I turned around and there he was. I smiled at him and he lowered his head so I could hop onto his neck. "Alright Xavier, it's time for me to go back. It's time for me to go home."

He roared and took off swiftly. We flew for, again 15 minutes before the school came into sight. I leaned down and shouted in his ear. "Alright Xavier, drop me off where ever Umbridge and Trelawney is!"

He roared again and headed toward the courtyard of the school. Umbridge was talking and I leapt off of Xavier as he passed over the courtyard. My landed wasn't graceful and I hadn't intended on making a big entrance.

I looked behind me and saw McGonagall was holding Trelawney, trying to comfort her as best as she could. She looked at me with widened eyes and I heard the gasp from many students around us.

"Miss Snowy...It's good to see you."

I gave her a smile. "It's good to see you too Professor."

A high pitched cough could be heard and I directed my attention from the Professors to Umbridge. She was wearing a checkered pink thing; I'm not really sure what it was. "And um, who are you."

"My name is Jay. Jay snowy."

"Well, Miss Snowy, if you wouldn't mind. Step aside; I have business with the Professor behind you." She gave me a fake smile and my own face remained emotionless. Trelawney came up beside me, sniffling and told Umbridge that she couldn't do what she was doing.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this." She muttered out through various sobs.

Umbridge pulled out a piece of paper and retorted, "Actually I can."

Fed up with listening to her high pitched voice, I snatched the paper from her hands and ripped it into, right in front of her. She seemed astonished from the action that I just took and many students around us started to mumbled.

"Actually, you can't."

She started to speak again. "May I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the Minister-"

"You have the authority to remove her from her post, yes. And whether you're aware of this next piece of information or not doesn't really matter to me, because I'm going to tell you anyway. Removing her entirely from the grounds is not within your jurisdiction. That power remains with the headmaster of this school. With Dumbledore. Last time I checked, you were neither."

We looked at each other, as if mentally slitting one another's throats before she said through gritted teeth, "For now."

"No, not for now. Forever." I told her. She scoffed at me and turned, walking away without another word. She was stopped when two large double doors opened up and Dumbledore waked out of them. He didn't even spare her a passing glance as he walked by. He came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, a warm smile showing on his bearded face

"When I heard of your disappearance I was shocked and honestly, I was concerned. Now when I come to save the post of a teacher, I see that the matter has already been resolved. Like when I came to fix the pixies. You have an act for doing my job" He said with a bit of humor. "Maybe I should just assign you to headmaster Miss Snowy."

I placed a hand on top of his and laughed a bit. "It's good to see you too Professor. I have missed this place."

"Well, this place has missed you, and all the students and staff in it. Welcome home Miss Snowy."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and started to go back to Professor Trelawney, but Dumbledore's voice stopped me. "Oh and I must tell you something. I must tell you the truth of what really happen that night at the Ball. I was there to see it all."

"Professor, I'm aware of what happen. I'm the person that it happened to remember?"

"You may remember what happen while you were present, but it's the aftermath you so desperately need to hear."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"You may recall the things that were said to, were by the mouth of George Weasley, correct?"

"Right."

"Wrong! George Weasley was stuck in a broom cupboard for two hours. The person who slapped and said those awful things to you was Draco Malfoy under the influence of the polyjuice potion."

I stood frozen, unable to speak and unable to move. But I snapped out of it quickly. "You mean...George never did anything. It was all Malfoy?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. While looking at him, I spotted the little weasel in the crowd. He was completely ignoring the entire scenario in front of him. I bet he didn't even know that I was here. All he cared about was gossiping to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Professor, if you'll excuse me for a moment. I have something I need to attend to."

I began to walk quickly over to him but Dumbledore shot out his hand and grabbed my shoulder once again. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "I know how fond you were of Mr. Weasley and I can't imagine how you must have felt. But I am a teacher and must punish what ever I'm about to see."

I smirked at him and replied. "Then I guess, you better turn yourself around Professor, because it's not going to be very pretty." Suddenly I turned around and pointing to the sky. "Professor! What in the world is that?"

I heard him chuckle and he walked over to McGonagall and Trelawney, directing their attention away from me. Once he had them and they understood what was about to happen, I resumed my fast paced walk over to that hideous slime ball. I pushed through many snickering people and was soon standing right in front of him.

He glanced over to me and shot back a few feet. "Y-you! I thought you disappeared!" He pointed an accusing finger at me and I began to walk forward.

"Malfoy. It has come to my attention the true events that happen the night of the Yule Ball. You remember don't you?"

He backed into a wall just as my fist collided with his jaw. The force turned his head sideways and he looked up and me, blood seeping down from his mouth.

"Malfoy, you may be familiar with this saying. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Well, you chose the wrong woman to scorn."

He started to run away, but I grabbed him by the collar and jerked him back, making him land on the floor, hitting his head in the process. I waked over and placed a bare foot on his cheek, smashing it down into the ground. I didn't stop into I was positive that he would have a large bruise. He scrambled away from me and shouted, "My father will hear about this!" He stood up and held his ground, attempting to look all big a bad, despite the dirt and blood that covered his face.

"Really? Let's me make this clear then. If you ever do anything like you did to me that night, I will break every bone in your body. No, better yet, I'll REMOVE every bone in your body."

He scoffed at me and started to walk forward. "Oh please. Pomfry can just grow them all back!"

"Yea?" I said. I waked up to him slowly, and once I was there, I shot up my knee and kicked him in a very sensitive and private place. He fell to the floor and moaned in pain. "See if she can grow those back." I heard many of the students laugh at the 'unfortunate' of poor Malfoy.

I began to walk away when he got up and shouted over to Dumbledore. "Hey! Didn't you see that! That deserves to be expelled!"

"I'm sorry Draco but my attention was directed to whatever Miss Snowy pointed to in the sky. You don't happen to see it do you?"

Malfoy turned from Dumbledore and back to me, shouting various things that I couldn't really understand. I didn't pay him any mind though. At the moment all I wanted to do was find George. I wanted to find him and tell him how sorry I was.

To my extraordinary luck I found Hermione. She looked at me and grabbed the closest thing she could. That happened to be Harry and Ron. She tugged on their sleeves harshly and they looked to where she was pointing. Once their eyes saw me, that was all they needed. They came over and almost tackled me to the ground in a large group hug.

"I missed you too guys. I'm so sorry! If I had found out earlier-"

"Don't worry about it. We took care of it that night after you ran away. Malfoy was beyond repair. After Krum got to him, Fred got to him. He looked horrible." Ron said with a smile.

"Oh believe me. I got to him as well." We all looked to him and he was trying to wipe the blood from his mouth, but it wouldn't stop gushing.

'Where's George?" I asked suddenly.

"He's up in the common room." Harry said while letting go of me, along with Hermione and Ron.

I took as running as fast as my feet could carry me. I flew past several student's hearing things like 'was that Jay' and 'I thought she disappeared'. Once I reached the Fat Lady I said the password. "Fortuna Major."

She looked down at me and squinted her eyes a bit. I thought she was going to give me a fair bit of trouble, but she did the exact opposite. "Lucky for you I don't have a glass today. Welcome home dear." She swung open and my nerves suddenly took over my entire body.

I took a few steps in and breathed harshly. My stomach was in knots and then I saw him. I was about to walk over but he got up from the couch and started toward the boys dormitories.

"George!"

He stopped and turned around. I had stepped out of the shadow of the corridor and into the light. Time stood still as we stared at each other. He hadn't changed that much. His hair had gotten shorter, but that's all.

"J-Jay. Is that really you?" He asked in disbelief, like I was a ghost and not a real person.

"Yea. I-It's really me." The tears I had tried to hold back suddenly burst from their dam and poured like a waterfall down my cheeks. I ran over toward George and leaped. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist while crying into his chest.

"Oh George I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for running away and disappearing! I know everything now! Can you ever forgive me?" He held me tight to him, like he use to do last year. I could feel the beating in his chest and the erratic ness of his breathing.

"Look at me Jay." He whispered into my ear with a kindness that I never thought was possible.

I did what he said and the moment my eyes locked with his, his lips locked with mine. They say that true loves kiss will make you feel as if the world doesn't matter anymore. When George kissed me, I could careless about anything that was going on around us. All I wanted was him. I got him.

He pulled away slightly catching is breath before diving back in, but this one wasn't as fast paced and rough as the last. This one was more gentle and loving. My fingers tangled in his vibrant red hair and I felt him smile into the kiss. He pulled away and I leaned my head on his chest, my hand massaging his neck slightly.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered. He went over to the couch and sat down, me now sitting sideways on his lap. He brought and hand up and wiped away the tears that still lingered on my cheek. He cupped my cheek gently and brought me toward him for another kiss, but he stopped for a moment.

"I love you Jay."

My breathing got caught in my throat and I could help but to smile. Bringing up my own hand, I placed it on top of his. "I love you too George."

He smiled and leaned in the rest of the way, taking my breath away in another sweet and blissful moment of pure pleasure.


	12. 4 Years Later

**Final Chapter! Kind of sad that it's the final chapter. But if people are nice and review...I may do a sequel...if people ask nice...through reviews... *hint hint wink wink* But anyways, enjoy!**

4 Years Later

The battle at Hogwarts wasn't what I expected. Actually, a lot of things happen that I didn't expect. I never thought that George would lose an ear, and I never thought that Fred would come so close to dying. It broke my heart when I saw him on the cluttered floor, not moving. We had all lost hope until suddenly he took a breath. I felt tears prick my eyes, Georges as well. Once he realized that he and his brother were still to be together he got down on his knees and hugged him. He hugged him and never wanted to let go.

So here we all are now. Happy, joyful and if you were me, nervous to the pint you thought you were going to faint.

I stood in the tent that was located behind The Burrow. Just like Bill and Fleur, we decided to have this most special occasion at the family homestead. It was actually a rather beautiful place if you think about it. Wide open fields and clear baby blue skies. It couldn't have been more perfect! But then there was me on the verge of completely losing it...

"Hermione, look at me! I've gained so much weight it's horrible!" I sighed from how stressed I was. I probably grew a few grey hairs from the past week of franticness.

Hermione came over and put a few blue flowers into my elegantly designed hair. She tucked a strand behind my pierced ear before smiling at me. "Jay, it's ok. You look beautiful. This is normal!"

"I may look beautiful, but I feel horrible. I think I'm about to throw up my breakfast." I put my hand on my churning stomach and prayed to every God that I knew of that I wasn't about to be sick. Especially on this special day. Actually...I'm not even sure if I had eaten any breakfast.

"Every bride has the right to have the jitters on their wedding day. You are no different. Besides, I'm sure George is just as bad as you are. If not worse." She mumbled out that last part while pulling on the strings on the back of my dress.

My dress was lovely. It had a corset back with baby blue ribbons. It was strapless and hugged me around my hips, but then flew away from my legs. Around the bust was a swirly pattern that went from the top all the way down the right side. It split at about my hip and went seperate ways until finally reaching the bottom of the dress. The swirls were also a baby blue, matching the ribbon and flowers.

"Thanks Hermione. It helps." I gave her a hug from the tall stool that I was standing on and she accepted on her tippy toes. A knock was heard at the door and in walked Ginny and Fred. Ginny looked gorgeous. The bridesmaid's outfits were a light pale blue, with a white ribbon going across the front. A bow was located on their stomachs and they reached a few inches below the knee. They were strapless and the hem of them was white lace.

"You look wonderful Jay!" Ginny said while bringing me my bouquet of white roses and pale blue lilies. I accepted and said thanks, blushing slightly from the nice comment. That's when Fred came over, a sly smirk on his face and hands behind his back.

"She's right. This is a big day for us all! Jay's about to become a member of the family!" He seemed more excited than anyone else was. But then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a garter. "We can't forget this now can we? I bet Georgie's really looking forward to finding this." He teased.

"Fred Weasley get out of my tent right now!" I clamored off the small stool and pushed him outside with a reddened face while grabbing said piece of fabric, flinging it around like a lunatic and eventually putting it on. I had to have some help from Hermione and Ginny though. I could exactly bend down at the moment.

He laughed heartedly, but didn't refuse the harsh shoving that I was insisting on. "Ok, ok! I'm going! But honestly Jay..." He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on top of it. "You do look stunning."

My face changed from enraged to warm and caring. Even a little bit surprised. "Aww, Fred." I outstretched my arms and gave him a hug. He patted me on the back before pulling away and leaving. "I'll see you later ok?"

I shut the fabric of the tent after he was out and gave a long sigh. I heard giggling behind me and gave a heated glare to Ginny and Hermione. "I don't see what's so funny. You two will go through the same thing with that evil stretchy fabric, and believe me when I tell you this...I will be there to laugh at you."

They were about to say something when the tent opened up slightly. Expecting it to be Fred again, I opened it and was happy to see Arthur standing there with a large and some what proud smile on his face. I think he was afraid to barge in, just in case I wasn't ready and fully dressed yet. "Alright ladies, the time has finally come! Hermione, Ginny, go take your place and Jay come with me."

They hurried out the tent and I scrambled to get my shoes on. Time had crept up on me faster than I had expected. I sat down carefully on the stool and was grateful that Arthur noticed me having a bit of trouble. He bent down and snapped the locks together, and then helped me gingerly to my feet. I stumbled for a bit before catching my balance by placing a hand firmly on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and helped me out a bit.

"You nervous Jay?"

I looked at him and laughed a bit while standing up straight. "As nervous as I could be. I've been waiting for this day for four years."

We walked outside to a large wall of fabric, and I locked my arms with Arthur's, the other held the bouquet of flowers. My veil was over my face and I felt myself begin to shake a little bit out of nerves.

"Calm down Jay. This is your day. This is the start of your life, be happy and not nervous. Besides, you're not going to have time to be nervous" He whispered quietly into my ear.

I gulped and nodded my head just as the curtains were pulled back. I was blinded by the suns bright light and the motion of many people standing from the chairs that were placed on the grassy field. Oh everyone that we knew came! There was Harry, Hermione, the entire Weasley family of course. Charlie and Bill even came! Though if Bill came, that means Fleur came. And If Fleur came; Viktor of course would want to come. That means the entire school of Durmstrang was there. Professor Trelawney, Professor McGonagall, even Professor Snape came. Of all people, I actually wasn't aware of his invite so you can just imagine my face when I saw him.

The organ began to play that familiar tune and I walked down the aisle slowly with Arthur at my side. I saw Professor McGonagall dab a tissue at the corner of her eyes and almost started crying myself by just looking at her. After and few seconds of walking, Arthur let me go and I was standing in front of George. He looked so handsome in his suit. His red hair had grown out a bit and was now more shaggy that anything. I loved how it glistened in the suns warm rays. It reminded me of when we were in our fifth year.

The preacher opened up the book and started to read the vows and George and I repeated through various stuttering attempts. He was shaky when putting on the lovely ring that he had chosen. It was a simple silver band with one large diamond right in the middle. Elegant, yet simple. He held my hand so carefully and slid it on with ease. I did the same to him and I could see him smile, finally having the full effect of what was about to happen between me and him.

Then those words that I had so desperately wanted to hear finally came in a single sentence.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The preacher looked to George with a warm smile. "You may now kiss the bride."

George lifted my veil and placed a hand on my waist while the other slid behind my neck, causing goose bumps to erupt all over me. He brought his lips down to mine in a simple, yet loving and tender, kiss. In the background I could hear the people getting up once again, cheering and clapping and a few even dancing a bit.

"Alright Georgie!" Fred screamed from the sidelines, doing a successful fist pump while he was at it, large grin plastered on his face.

We pulled away due to the laughing that Fred had caused from his last comment and overall goofy expression. I turned my back toward the crowd and then tossed the bouquet as far as I could. I winced when I heard a few chairs behind me being pummeled to death by the hoard of young girls and I almost didn't want to turn around to asses the damage.

Once I did though, I couldn't help but laugh as hard as I could. Appearently, according to George and all other witnesses, the flowers bounced off the top of poor Ginny's head and landed in a certain someone's lap.

Dark hair fell in front of surprised eyes and the man slowly picked up the flowers that rested softly in his lap. Of all the people to catch them, it had to be Professor Snape. He looked up at me with his mouth slightly agape, holding the flowers in his hands. He looked to me and then back to the flowers before looking at me again.

I shrugged my shoulder and gave him a thumbs up, showing him how hilarious that I thought that was. He cleared his throat and then handed them to McGonagall, not wanting any part of the ritual that consisted of flower throwing and future marrying.

George slid a hand around my waist, making me turn toward him. He smile down at me and brushed a few black strands away from my crystal eyes. "You're beautiful. And now you're mine."

I felt myself blush and I leaned in to kiss him passionately. He accepted gladly and placed a hand on top of my now five month bulging belly.

**And it's over! * sniff sniff* my little Jay...is going to have a baby! Oh will it be a boy or a girl? Gaaaaaah! I bet you can't wait to find out! Remember to review or you'll never know! Mwahahahaha!**


	13. Sequel Alert!

Alright people! I will be writing a sequel to this wonderful little story! It will be called Of Parenthood and Pranks. Please read, enjoy and review! I love reviews!


End file.
